Building a new life
by The Canadian Lover
Summary: Waverly Finally has what she want almost shes just short of her white wedding but thats coming soon no matter what she has to do to get it.But life happens to the small family and Nicole is set to do whatever it takes to keep them all together, what will happen when life gets hard on them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Im back with the next part after A Lovers Touch and Im so thankful to the ones that read and reviewed my last story, its fun to read what you have to say and your reactions to what has happened.**

 **With this next story Im going to get more in-depth into there relationship and the people around them. I will get into Mandi and Tara's relationship as well as Wynonna's**

 **I may write about things that don't seem important but thats me just making them more human and giving life to the chapters.**

 **We will have some people pop up that will make you wonder and some that are just fillers but I promise this will be a good one.**

 **I have read a few stories while I was working on this little story and I have taken some inspiration from them so you may see somethings that will make you think of other stories. And if not I implore you to go read some Rizzoli and Isles some Lost girl and Law and Order SVU because thats what I love to read and other writers inspire me.**

 **Im not very Good at writing rated M things around other people but now that I am alone to do my writing you may get some good action from Waverly and Nicole. I DO NOT write kids in that Light so do not ask me to get into Mandi and Tara's relationship like that. (I only say that because the last story I wrote with two kids in it like Mandi and Tara a reviewer got too into the sexual part and kept on me about writing more sexually charged point from them.) I hope that will not happen on this site.**

 **Anyway Im just going on and on and keeping you from the story.**

 **So here we go and enjoy**

* * *

 **WAVERLY**

 **The first thing that I notice when I wake up is that my mouth was dry and I couldn't swallow enough to change that. I slowly climbed out the bed knowing damn well that Nicole was already awake. Kissing her lips I grabbed one of the robes that was on the foot of the bed and slipped it on before slipping out the room.**

 **"** **Baby girl." I hear as I let the door slowly close.**

 **Walking down the hall and into the Living room then looked into the kitchen to see Wynonna standing with a cup of hot coffee, the only thing she liked to drink in the morning. I looked confused at the sound of everything and started to panic, this was too much I could hear everything and was unsure how to deal with it. So my did the only thing it could do it started to shut down.**

 **"** **Careful just focus on my heart beat." Nicole said wrapping her arms around me.**

 **She started to kiss my neck and pull me close and rubbed small circles on my stomach.**

 **"** **Its going to be ok the girls are sleep we still have time for you to adjust to everything." She says kissing my head.**

 **I start to take slow breaths and I let out a laugh.**

 **"** **I have a question."**

 **"** **What's that?" Both Nicole and Wynonna ask**

 **"** **What about doctors and babies and all that?"**

 **I looked up at Nicole.**

 **"** **Well technically your not dead but you are, you can still go to the Doctors and have babies you have a heart beat and blood pressure and everything you had before. Your just a Day walker like me and Wynonna." Nicole says moving us to the kitchen table.**

 **"** **Are there more of us?" I ask as Wynonna put a plate in front of me.**

 **Food was the last thing I was thinking about but my stomach had other plans and I dove right into the plate. 7 Pancakes eggs bacon sausage ham biscuit and gravy hash browns a muffin coffee milk and oj. I don't know if I going to be able to eat all this, I see Wynonna and Nicole eat like they are starving and we spent more money a month in food then we do on anything else.**

 **"** **There is but we stay out of each others way unless we are starting a clan." Wynonna says.**

 **"** **What's that?" I ask around a mouth full of food.**

 **I must have lost my manners last night too because I wouldn't have said anything with my mouth full before.**

 **"** **It's a family of Vampires." Nicole says with her mouth full.**

 **I slap her arm making her sit up straight and look at me.**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Don't slouch and don't talk with you mouth full." I say and she looks over at a laughing Wynonna.**

 **"** **You just opened your mouth with it full." She says with a smile.**

 **"** **I know and I shouldn't have done what about the girls."**

 **"** **Well that's something that we have to let them learn about an when the time comes turn them if they want. If we do it now they will not grow and be stuck at 10 years old, its better to do it when they are adults that way they can take part in the normal things teens and adults would take part in. And they can change ages easy." Nicole says**

 **I shook my head and continued to eat my food packing it away like it was nothing until it was gone. Looking at my plate in shock that I finished all that food without any trouble. I started on my drinks and finally started to fill and I had to stop and push it away. I didn't understand how Nicole and Wy could eat and drink so much.**

 **"** **Its time for the girls to get up so they can eat and shower before we go to court." Nicole says standing up.**

 **"** **I love you." She says against my lips before kissing me.**

 **I watched as she walked out of the room with a smile on my face, this has to be one of the best days of my life. I have my sister the rest of forever with the love of my life and the girls.**

 **"** **Hey baby girl." Wynonna called from the dish washer**

 **I got up and make my way over to her.**

 **"** **Yea?"**

 **"** **When are you going to start to planning your wedding? Everyone at the station is asking when they are getting their invitations." She says making plates for Tara and Mandi.**

 **"** **I want a summer wedding so as soon as Thanksgiving is over I will start working on that."**

 **I say looking at my hands and at the ring that was on my wasn't big or flashy it was a simple gold band but I wanted big and flashy I wanted a big wedding with the dress an cake and even have Jane and Maura dressed in little suits.**

 **"** **I want it all Wy, I want that fairytale wedding that you use to read to me when I was little."**

 **"** **Yeah you would tell me all about your wedding, about how you wanted a white horse and carriage and twinkling lights." She says bumping me with her hip**

 **"** **And you giving me away." I looked at her with hopeful eyes.**

 **"** **Wouldn't want to do anything more on that day baby girl." She says.**

 **I helped her put the plates on the table just as the girls stumbled into the kitchen rubbing their eyes.**

 **"** **Morning girls." I say**

 **"** **Morning." They grunted**

 **I had to smile at that.**

 **"** **Waverly can you come here please."Nicole called and I made my way to her office.**

 **When I rounded the corner to the door I stopped dead. There on the floor Nicole kneeled holding open a box.**

 **"** **I wasn't trying to be nosey but when I over heard the end of your conversation I knew this was the right time. Its not romantic and its not grand but this ring has been burning a hole in my pocket. I want nothing more in this world then to marry you for real this time, so will you please please please be marry me again?" She asked**

 **I smiled and walked over to her and pulled her up to her feet and looked up at her.**

 **"** **Nicole Haught I would love nothing more in this would but to marry you again." I say**

 **She smiled and kissed her.**

 **"** **I think you should take that off and put this on." She said softly taking my left hand.**

 **I watched as she slipped the simple gold band off and replaced it with platinum diamond ring. I looked at it and smiled I wasn't a gold digger and I hated to spend money on things that I didn't need and would often get on Nicole about her Amazon addiction as well as her addiction to anything electronic and her car. But my dream was my dream and this was turning out to be better then my dream.**

 **Hours had past and the day had now found us at the court house waiting for our turn before the judge. Wynonna even dressed up in a suit that she bought just for this moment and lost the too long neckless. Nicole had on a black pinstriped skirt suit and the sexiest heels I have seen her in yet. And I myself had on just about the same thing while I could get away with it. The ground was still dry and the air was starting to get colder by the day with weathermen calling for the first signs of snow fall in the coming weeks.**

 **"** **Haught Family?" was called and Tara was the first to stand.**

 **"** **Hey its ok." Nicole whispered to her.**

 **She grabbed both our hands and we walked into the court room with Wynonna and Mandi following. They took a seat behind us as we sat and the table in front of the Judge.**

 **When Mrs. Johanson said it was just a formality she really meant because the judge flew through the proses and before I knew it we was sitting in Wynonna and Mandi's seats. I don't know if the Judge was just board or if that was how thing go but we was in and out in no time. We ran into no trouble with the paper work nothing now it was time to go out for lunch to celebrate the new start to our little family.**

 **"** **I have to go to the bathroom." Mandi says and I walk her to the bathroom.**

 **I stayed out side the bathroom until I smelt something and heard Mandi struggling. Ripping the door open I came face to back of a man that was holding on to Mandi's arm.**

 **"** **Lets go Mandi." He growled out pulling at her.**

 **"** **Let her go!" I yelled walking over to them.**

 **I didn't see or hear Nicole and Wynonna come into the bathroom I just grabbed him and pulled him back slamming him into the wall.**

 **"** **I don't know who you are or why your in the women's bathroom but don't you ever come near her again." I growl**

 **I could feel the presser on my k9s and Nicole jumped in front of me with her back to came into the bathroom with a cop and pointed at the man who was sitting on the floor.**

 **"** **Im her father Im Jacob Lewis!" He called as he was being pulled out.**

 **"** **You ok Mandi?" Wynonna said walking over to her.**

 **"** **I'm fine can we just go to lunch?" she said taking her hand.**

* * *

NICOLE

When we got home we didn't have time to talk about what happen because the girls was thrown into the last few days before Thanksgiving and Wynonna and I was thrown into working overtime so we would be off Thanksgiving day. Now Im in the kitchen cooking away as Waverly watched me from the table.

"You know I can help." She says

"Baby I hate to say this but you're not a very good cook, Well you can make a kick ass roast but you said yourself that you would burn down the house." I say giving her a smile.

"Nicole Mandi says all Cops or lazy will you please tell her that not all cops are like the ones that didn't help us." Tara says rubbing the back of her neck.

"Mandi some cops are just phoning it in but not all of them are lazy. Im not lazy and Wynonna isn't lazy." I say stopping my chopping .

I know I had to sound a little short with my answer but I took great pride in being a cop and before Waverly I saw the 2,015 men and women of BPD to be my family.

"Nic calm down. Mandi you have to be careful what you say about people, they couldn't help you if they didn't know they was suppose to be looking for you. Your case didn't hit Boston til a few days before you girls where found." Waverly says giving a soft smile.

"Now go watch the rest of the parade." She says kissing there heads and sending them on there way.

I picked up the knife and started to angrily chop at the at the cheese. Waverly came up and slipped between me and the counter and took the knife and placed in off to the side.

"I know that you feel protective over your men and women but you have to keep calm when you address things like that with the girls. Now please keep calm." She says and kissed me.

"Now put that in the oven and come make out with me you beast."

That was enough to get my ass in gear the one thin I loved was making out with Waverly as a past time it always lead to other things, and other things was the best.

"Hey Wy keep an eye on the oven Im going to spend time with Waverly befor the house fills up. Its on a timer so if I'm not around when it goes off take the turkey out." I say going on the hunt for Waverly.

I followed her heart beat out to the garage.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked as she hit the unlock button

"Well I just had this crazy idea that we have don't everything in this SUV why not have orgasms." She says walking over.

She ran one sharp nail down my neck to the top button of my shirt.

"Get in the car." She says pulling me to the door

I worked my way to the middle of the back seat only to have Waverly climb into my lap and pill the door close.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I started to work her skirt up.

"Your not wearing any underwear, I just want to dive right in." I say kissing her neck

"Well have at it you beast." Waverly says wrapping her arms around my head.

I bent and took a nipple in my mouth as I ran my nails down her thighs, I had nails but I don't keep them sharp like Waverly does her's. I learned that that was her preferred way to hunt just to reach out and cut the just like that but enough about that.

I slowly worked her dress up around her and started to play with her, rubbing my fingers through wet lips just to hear her sigh.

"Stop playing Nic, Now is not the time." She growled pulling my head back by my red hair.

So I stopped playing and went in for the kill filling her and hitting that spot that would bring Waverly over the edge. The SUV started to fill with the sweet smell and sounds of Waverly and she was quickly approaching bliss.

"Baby girl!"

"Damn it Wy I'm busy!" Waverly growled holding my hand still.

"I can smell that but there are a group of teachers here for you. I bought you some time by saying that your in the bathroom. So you two sneak in through the back door and go to the room to clean up." Wynonna says before slipping back into the house.

"Your sister is really startin to become a pro at popping in while we are busy." I say kissing up and down her neck

WACK

"OUCH what that for!?" I ask rubbing my head

"That's for kissing me, you know how I get when you kiss my neck. Now lets go." She said the last part with a sigh.

We slipped in through the back door and Waverly went to the room, I started to wash my hands in the kitchen sink with Wynonna watching close by.

"I pulled out the turkey and put the ham in." She said smiling

"Wipe that look off your face you ass you know you have some timing." I say pulling the turkey out to cut it up.

"Look Im not the one that invited 5 people over at a set time then try to have a quickie befor they show up on time." Wynonna said

"That may be the case but I can tell your happy they did."

"What do you mean?" She asks

"That cute little brunette math teacher is here and she looking at you like you're a steak and she is starving." I say looking up at the teacher.

I knew her very well from my time having lunch with Waverly at the school. She was 5'3" 119lbs brow hair and green eyes her name was Novak Walsh and was absolutely in love with Wynonna from the time Wynonna saved her from slipping down the stairs from a school boys cheap tricks. And if I'm right and I know I am because I can hear Wynonnas heart beat whenever shes around her, Wy wants her too.

"Go offer her a drink I'm ok in here." I say sliding my cold glass of wine over to her.

"You know I cant give her that Nicole that's my blood."

"Wynonna its only a matter of time before you get the girl so why don't we just rush things and you give her the drink."

I watched as Wynonna looked at the glass, she was right to be a little iffy that wine happens to be the bottle that was infused with her blood something that we did to keep our need to hunt down. Cant have bodys popping up around Boston now can we.

"Fine." She said grabbing the glass.

I watched as Wynonna made her way over to Novak and start up a conversation. I had to smile when Novak took a good sip and leaned into Wynonna with a big smile.

"What did you do?"

I looked over at Waverly and smiled at her, I put down the knife and whipped my hands on a towel.

"I just pushed things along a little bit." I say pulling her into a hug.

* * *

 **WAVERLY**

The thing is when I asked to have a large dinner I didn't think it would get this big. Don't get me wrong I love people but I have 30 people floating around my house and I don't know how this happened. I said a few people from the Department and a few people from the school. But at some point things got mixed up and now I have a house full of cops and teachers. Something is bound to happen.

"I'm just saying if you didn't put so much stress on kids to, What I mean is that you look for kids to be killers and drug dealers because that's what you want to see."

"What the fuck are you talking about we put the same amount or less pressure then you do on teens unless they have come across our desk and even then we don't see them as drug dealers or crooks we try to set them straight." A strong male voice says making the room quiet some what.

I lock eyes with Nicole across the room who was closer to the bunch.

"You're a bunch of bullies with badges."

"Hey you two lets just calm down." Nicole says getting between the two.

"Bullies with badges are you kidding? He has to be kidding me Haught….. You set behind a desk all day talking to them 8 hours a day before you go home to your family its bullies as you call us, like me that make sure you sleep safely in your bed at bullies like me that work 60 80 hours a week and never guaranteed that WE will get home at night. So you keep thinking that all you fresh faced kids are so innocent."

"Come on Rock lets just leave it." Nicole said again as he reached in his back pocket.

John Rockson was a strong man served in the Military with Nicole as Special Ops just the two of them alone in unknown land. 6'7" 200lbs of muscle baby blue eyes and flaming red hair that he kept shaved down to nothing always saying it was to unique and unique gets you nabbed every time.

His wife who sat close by who is a lovely woman at 5'0" even who gave up the life of luxury to live of a teacher and a detectives pay happily stood by John. Yes Sarah Rockson was part of the policemen's wives club that Wynonna swears Im the head wife.

"Look what one of you good ol kids did, took the life of this 4 year old girl." He growled out holding out to pictures.

"Rock! That's enough!" Nicole said grabing him and pulling him out the room.

Sarah grabbed up the pictures and followed them out the room I shook my head and looked at David. He was always starting something and by the end of the night I was going to find out who he came with.

"Ok every one now that we have handled that little issue lets make our way to the table so we can enjoy the dinner I cooked." Nicole said walking over and hugging me.

Everyone made there way to the large table that I was glad Wynonna bought last week.

"Waverly can Mandi and I have some wine?" Tara asked

I looked at Wynonna then to Nicole, We had been talking about intruding the girls to blood but we never agreed on a way.

"Not this time girls but I do have some red juice that looks like wine just for you two wait right here."Nicole says taking my hand and we walked out the room.

"What are you doing Nicole?"

"I found out how to infuse our blood with the red grape juice without fermenting it its just for them please tell me we don't have other kids here." She says.

"Yes you played with two of them.

"OK here this is just juice I haven had time to get to the white grapes yet so they can have any of the white juice" Nicole says kissing me.

She started making her way up the cellar stairs with me close behind

"Here we go girls just for you ive been saving this since before we adopted you." Nicole says walking with them over to there spot between me and Wynonna.

"This is for everyone else." I say filling the other kids glasses half way

The rest of the night went over good with the exaptation of David trying to start one of his political conversations that centered around Trump.

"Come on cant you all see he's for the working man?" David said.

"Really David stop trying to start trouble where there is none, that is the reason no one asks you to go anywhere." Novak says putting down her fork.

I rub my eyes and try to cover my growing fangs with my napkin, I had like no nerves left at this point with David and my need to take out my anger on him was growing. I felt something take my hand and I looked down to see Nicole holding my hand. Looking up into her brown eyes made me smile and the loud thumping of David's heart started to fade into the back with everything else.

Nicole leaned in and kissed me before standing.

"Everyone I just wanted to say thank you for coming to our First Thanksgiving and we hope you enjoyed our dinner." She said before walking away from the table.

I found it odd for a moment before I did a scan of the table and noticed David gone.

"I'll be right back." I say walking out the room then out the back door.

I felt my face change as I heard the sound of gagging come from the far end of the yard. Making my way over deeper into the darkness I saw Nicole holding David by the throat with her back to me.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long my love." She said

I smile and walk around her to see the look of horror on David's face.

"Please let me go." He gagged out.

"Now why would we do that it would be a waste of a good meal." I say winking one red eye at him.

"I I I wont tell anyone just let me go Im sorry for whatever I did please God just let me go." He said.

Nicole looked down at me red eyes giving me the go ahead and I run a nail down his face to his neck where I cut a small gash in his neck and running my tongue over it before sinking my fangs into his neck. Taking a few good gulps before leaving him to Nicole I was already full from Wynonna's wine nd the meal that Nicole cooked.

Nicole licked up the blood before running her fingers over the marks and making then vanish. She dropped David to the ground and turned to me.

"Lets go before he comes to." Nicole says picking him up.

I made my way back through the back door where no one could see me while Nicole came through the front.

"Looks like someone had too much wine." She said dropping him to the couch.

"Well now we don't have to listen to his bull shit anymore." John says taking a bite out of his pie.

* * *

NICOLE

I walked through the now dark house making sure everything was locked up for the night, it took us all an hour to clean up the house with the help of Novak. Now Wynonna and Novak sat in her room in joying a bottle of wine

I made my way down the hall to my room and opened the door to the most amazing smell, Waverly wet and naked.

"Strip down and get on the bed." She said with a smile.

I took off the dress that I had on for the day and went for my underwear when Waverly ran sharp nail's over the straps and down the middle then the sides of my thong sending everything to the floor.

"On the bed now."

I lay down on the center of the bed and looked back at her.

"Don't worry baby I'm just giving you a nice relaxing rub down for all the work that you put in for us to have such a wonderful day." Waverly says climbing on top of my thighs and sitting on my ass.

I feel her run her nails up the sides of my spine to the base of my skull where she started to softly scratch.

"You worked so hard and made such a good meal and made us into such a happy family. And I didn't forget my need that you took care of."

I started to pur at her actions.

"I love it when we hunt together." She purred in my ear.

Long sharp nails worked up and down my neck and back stopping so often to dig into my skin then move on.

"But right now there is something else that we have to do that we was so rudely interrupted earlier today."She says.

"What's that my sweet?" I asked rolling over to my back.

"I do believe that you had a hand here."

Waverly takes one of my hands and puts it between her legs, I could feel her heat and id drove me mad with want. I sit up and pull her to me before flipping us over so that she was flat on her back.

"Whoa there take your time."

I busy myself with her neck kissing down and up even stopping to run my fangs over her loudly pumping pulse. I felt her legs wrap around me and she start to pull her against her in a stow rhythm, rubbing herself on her on my abs.

"Now whos rushing." I laugh

Waverly just put her hand on my head and pushed me down.

"We have plenty of time of slow now I want you now." She said pushing

I kissed my way down her body nipping and biting along the way, the closer I got the stronger the smell became. I pushed my way down and wrapped her legs around my shoulders and took a long lick."

"Oh Nic baby that's good baby." I felt her hands in my head.

I held her lips open and lick around the outside before putting all 8 inches of my tongue to good use.

"Oh god what are you doing?" She says sitting up

Her hips started to roll and she started to pant and hold on to my head and shed fell to the bed with a thump. I hummed and started to move my tongue around until I felt the soft spongy spot.

"FUCK!"

Yep that's it Waverly legs snapped closed and her back arched, I added two fingers to my mouth and used the other thumb to rub her clit.

"That's it that's it oh my god harder."

She wanted harder then I will give her harder and that's just what I did.

She was so close I felt it I could feel her walls closing around everything she was so close and so was I when my phone went off.

"NO don't you dare stop!" Waverly yelled.

I started to work harder blocking out the sound of my phone until we both exploded in a cover or growls whimpers and moans. I could feel blood seeping from the claw marks in my shoulders something I will have to deal with a later.

"Hey Nicole hate to bother you but we have to go!" Wynonna called from the other side of the door.

I sat up and gave Waverly a long kiss.

"I'm really thinking about just taking over the family business full time." I say getting off the bed.

"I can't give up my job as a teacher." Waverly says breathing hard and not taking her eyes off the fan.

" You can do whatever you want to do my love." I call from the bathroom.

Cant leave the house smelling like sex so a quick wash up will have to do.

After giving Waverly a few long kisses time found me and Wynonna at a naborhood not far from the school.

"They called you too Rockson?" Wynonna asked when he walked through the door

"Yeah what do we have?" John asked

"Rape homicide we have one of the perps but he isn't giving up any information." I say looking over the bodies.

This was just a mess there was over Kill every where,everything from the Cat to the dog was killed.

"Haught come here I found something." Wynonna called

I walked down the hall to where Wynonna was standing.

"There is three hearts in there and one adult and two Kids." She whispered and I pulled my gun

She pulled out her pocket knife and popped the door open an pulled it open.

"Don't move." I say looking into the eyes of a older male.

"I'm Matt I live here." He said

I could tell he was special needs by the way he talked I put my gun away and held out my hand for him.

"Are you here to help?" He asked

"Yes Matt we are here to help can you tell us what happened?" I asked sitting him on the couch in the only clean room of the house.

"I don't know, Mom always told us to hid in the closet if some one should brake in. But I heard 4 different voices." He said

I wrote down what he said.

"And you saw nothing?" I asked

"Yes one of the men had a cut on his face it went from here to here." He said showing me on his face on the cut was.

"Ok you sit right here with your sisters and don't move ok?" I say

"OK." He said

I got up and make my way back to the room and start to go over everything that was pointed out. I took a step outside to call Waverly.

"Hello baby." She said sounding like she was up for the night.

"Hey I was just calling to tell you that you should go to bed we aren't going to be home tonight." I say looking back into the house.

"OK just be sure to call if you will be any later." She says

"I will I love you my lady."

"I love you too my beast." She says making the kissing sound on the phone.

I did the same thing before hanging up and going back indoors.

Its been three days since I have been home Waverly has been to the station twice to bring me new clothes knowing how I hat to wear the same thing for more then one day. Wynonna has run out to get Dinner and I was keeping busy with phone calls. The thought of putting 100% of my time into my family business never looked so good, I was tired of not seeing Waverly for days at a time and working homicide was starting to take its tole on me. Seeing death everyday and chasing ghost was starting to piss me off.

"Detective Haught?"

I looked up to see a woman standing in the door way.

"That's me how can I help you?" I ask standing.

"You don't know me but I Jan Black my son was Tom Black." She said walking over with her hand held out.

This was the last thing I needed, the last time I saw this woman she was yelling at Waverly about her being a lie.

"Yes I remember." I say with a frown.

"Yes Im sorry about my actions, I had some time to look over the video and his actions and I just didn't want to believe that my son had done. After he lost it he admitted to doing the same thing to 10 other women this year I couldn't believe what I was hearing then all the proof that was up with Miss Earp and the other women, It made me wonder what other women he did this to." Jan said

"I cant tell you that we didn't get the chance to ask him." I say.

"I heard that you and Miss Earp got married and now she is Mrs. Haught and I was thinking that maybe you can talk her into talking to the family?" She asked.

"I cant tell you that you that she will say yes I cant even say that she will listen to anything about anything about him."

I wasn't about to walk Waverly into that if she doesn't want to I'm not going to make her. Like I said before this woman was down right nasty to Waverly at the trial calling her every name in the book but a child of God, witch reminds me if I don't get out of here now I will be missing services. I was doing nothing and Waverly wasn't going to let me get away with not going.

I open my mouth to say something more when someone cleared there throat from the oversized door way. Its Waverly and she isn't too happy looking.

"Here is a clean dress suit Nicole hurry and change so we aren't late Wynonna is out with the girls in the car." She says walking over and handing me my heels and suit.

"Mrs. Black you have to excuse me for having my reservations about meeting with you and your family since the last time you called me a lier and told me Im going to hell. But being the woman I am I will give you a second chance. We will meet with you at the bar and grill Westwood on Clemson Ave. If there is any sign of there being any negative name calling or anyone jumping down my throat I am out of there." Waverly says before turning to me.

"Go get dressed or we will be Late."

I kissed her cheek and made my way to the locker room.

If it was anyone but Waverly I would not be here, I was never one to show my faith always feeling like it was something between me and God. I'm a vampire and to those that believe in us or talk about us always see us as evil. We aren't evil people just don't know enough about us to understand us. Just like humans there are good and Bad vampires and vampires that live like the Hollywood story type not knowing what the hell they are doing, Those are what I like to call them the new blood.

But back to what I was saying before Church isn't bad and we don't bust into flames when we walk through the door we have bibles and wear crosses and it does nothing.

I jump a little when I felt something poke me in the side, looking sideways I see Waverly giving me an concerned look I just smiled and took her hand and she smiled back before looking back at the father. Waverly looked far and wide for a church for us everyone turning down our little lesbian lead family. But finally she fell on this little Catholic Church that welcomed us with open arms. Don't get me wrong the Father was sure we knew about what the bible says about homosexuality but he also said if the world was without sin we all would be perfect and he understood that love was love and there was nothing as powerful as that.

So now we are here as a family not being judged because of that and it made Waverly and the girls happy. I looked at Wynonna then back ahead before back again.

"I'll be damned."

Waverly squeezes my hand without looking at me. I sat there willing Wynonna to look at me and when she did I raised a brow and looked at Novack. Wynonna just smiled he crocked smile and took Novacks hand making the shorter woman smile.I shook my head and looked down at Waverly's hands in mine and smiled a the large stone on her hand, the final ring was about the same size but it was very old. So old that I had to have the stones reset in a new band after the old one bent then broke when I took it out the box. I looked around the Church it had that old gothic style that I love, Waverly was always talking about how much she loved the art and the feel and I was in charge of finding a place for us to get I will talk to the Father once this was over.

* * *

WAVERLY

I have no idea where Nicole just went to she walked us to the car before turning around and heading back into the church. I could tell that her mind was everywhere but on what was being said today and shes normally good about paying attention but today I don't know.

"There you are where did you go?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"Talking to the father about marrying us this coming summer." She says before pulling me into a warm hug.

"Really he said yes?" I ask

"Yes he told me to be sure to let him know the date and time so he will have the time to work with us."

I was overjoyed at what Nicole just said, I always wanted to be married in a old cathedral and Nicole just made this happen and its gothic style too this was perfect. I reached up and gave her a kiss only to notice she had a fever.

"Baby you have a fever are you feeling ok?" I asked putting my hand on her head.

"Yeah I feel fine why?" She asked

"We can go right home baby you look pale."

"No we don't your going to that lunch then we can go home." Nicole said

"Im not saying that I will miss it but you are getting sick." I say.

"I'm not sick I promise I will explain to you later but for now lets go back to the station to get my car so Wynonna can take the girls where they want to go for lunch." She says

We made it back to the station and sent Wynonna and the girls on there way and we got into Nicole's car and I took a deep breath it was starting to snow and this was a race car in my book.

"Don't wrap us around a pole Nicole." I said as she started the car and reved the engine.

"I promise I wont speed you just give them call and tell them you are on the way." She says pulling out.

"So when are you going to put this beast in the garage and get a winter car?" I asked

"Today actually, I wanted to take you out for lunch the go SUV shopping." Nicole says

"You sure your up to it?"

"Yes I'm sure I just want to spend time with my fiancé. Plus I don't really know how to pick out SUVs." Nicole says.

"You picked mine out.." I say.

"Not really I just know that you like the color red I had no clue what you would have wanted In the inside. Me and Wynonna took two days to pick out just the right SUV. That's why I'm tacking you, you know what to look for."She says as we sat at a light.

I sat back and looked out the window as the town rolled by. To me a car was a car I had no Idea it took so much to go into one. When I bought I first car her I looked up my price and picked out the color and went for it. I didn't as for anything extra or let them give me anything extra safety and price was all that I was after, I got what I wanted and left. Now Nicole was asking me to help her pick out an SUV that meant going through safety and price. Oh this was going to be fun.

We pulled into the restaurant parking space and I grabbed Nicoles hand.

"Whats wrong baby?" She asked

"Don't leave me not for a moment please." I say.

Nicole turned in her seat and took my hands in hers.

"I will stay by your side until the end of time and beyond and nothing will change that." Nicole says looking me in the eyes.

She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss before getting out the car. I watched as she put her coat on and rounded the car to open my door, holding out her hand to me I took it and climbed out.

"My Princess Charming." I say as she helps me into my coat.

I reached up and wiped the snow off her eyelashes then kissed her.

"Lets have lunch the go shopping." I say taking her hand and walking to the door.

When we walked through the door Nicole gave her name and we was taken to a large table where we ordered two glasses of wine.

"What do you think they want?" I asked.

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Nicole says looking at the door.

I followed her line of sight to see a group of six adults making there way over. I felt anger bubble up inside of me but it quickly died down when I felt Nicole take my hand.I set my face hiding any nervousness and picked up my wine.

"Remember we can leave when you want or if things get to heated." Nicole said in my ear before kissing me.

I saw realization cross the face of one of the women that was coming our was, I knew at that moment I wasn't going to have any issues with her. They made it to the table and I shook each hand that was offered to me Nicole did the same but sat back and watched them with the look she has reserved for perps.

"Mrs. Haught I'm glad that you agreed to meet with us." Jan said

"Lets cut the formalities mother, why did you do it why did you set Tommy up?"

"Jennifer!"

I shook my head and stood.

"Mrs. Black I told you the second this got hostile I was leaving and it has not even 30 seconds in. If you wish to talk to me alone feel free to give me a call and I will set up a time to have lunch or dinner with you. Until then I bid you a good day." I say grabbing my things.

Nicole followed my lead and we made our way to the door where we stopped to put on our coats.

"Waverly?"

I turned at the sound of my name being called to see Clair Tom's ex wife walking up.

"Im sorry about Jennifer she doesn't know how to keep her moth shut when it comes to her brother."

I just looked at her.

"Anyway I know that I have questions I just don't I didn't think that you was on the up and up until I just saw that sweet kiss that you two just shared as we came in. I would like for you two to have dinner with my family this Sunday and we can talk about Tom if that's ok?" Clair asked

"Heres my number give me a call and we can set up a time." I say.

I handed her my card and we then left without another word.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Im back again with a new Chapter**

 **Before I get into it I wanted to remind everyone that this is completely AU and there is a lot to this story that is in this chapter that you will question but I have to remind you that it is AU and I made this all up and it goes against everything that is in the new and in history.**

 **so there.**

 **So anyway here you go...lol**

* * *

 **WAVERLY**

 **Ok so I slammed Nicole's a little to hard and I shouldn't have done that because she now has a spider like vains in the glass and she was about to trade this car in. She stood on the outside just looking at me for a few minutes until I stopped cussing then she walked around to her side of the care and got in closing the door like a human unlike me.**

 **"Do you just want to go home?"**

 **"No, Im sorry I shouldn't have done that and I know its going to take away from the sell of the car. Lets just go SUV shopping Please it will give me something to think about other then what just happened." I say taking her hand.**

 **"Ok and don't worry about the glass its just glass now lets go." Nicole says starting the car.**

 **"Where are we going?" I ask**

 **"Audi, It's another one of my companies but I'm going to pay for everything we get." She says as we start to roll.**

 **"How many Car Companies do you own?" I ask**

 **"We only own three ok four."**

 **"Ok what ones?"**

 **I wasn't a car person so it really didn't matter to me what kinds there was I just wanted to know.**

 **"Well there is Jaguar Audi Lamborghini and Aston Martin." Nicole says as if it was a every day thing.**

 **"There is something that I need to tell you that just popped into my head." She says looking over at me.**

 **She almost looks scared to tell me what ever it was that she was going to tell me.**

 **"What is it?" I ask**

 **"Well I um well you said you wanted a wedding made for a princess right."**

 **"Yes I did say that, Why do you bring that up?"**

 **"Well how does Princess of Spain sound?"**

 **"What are you saying Nicole"**

 **"I'm saying that in this life you will be Princess Waverly Haught of Spain."**

 **I was quiet for a moment thinking about all the light night calls the strange Spanish men that showed up at the school asking me all kinds of questions. The answer Nicole gave when I told her about them then her Last trip to Spain.**

 **"FUCKING KILL YOU NICOLE KATHRINE HAUGHT!" I yelled slapping at her.**

 **"Stop stop WAVERLY STOP I'M DRIVING!" she yelled back blocking the slaps with one hand and arm**

 **That nocked me back into reality and I turned in my seat.**

 **"Waverly….Wave?" She called**

 **"Just get us to the dealership so we can buy this SUV then you can take me home.**

* * *

 **NICOLE**

 **When she turned on the silent treatment in the car she really meant it, She didn't say a word to me at the dealership and only talked to the salesmen and once she picked out everything for Audi Q7 color and all. She sat crossed armed in the chair next to me as I filled out the check and signed the papers.**

 **"Looks like the little lady is a little mad at you." The salesman said as Waverly walked away and stood at the door for me.**

 **I snatched the keys out his hand and gave him a look before walking over to the store manager and whispered in his ear. I watched as he quickly walked over to the man and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.**

 **I turned back to Waverly and walked over and held the door open for her and she walked out. It was the same thing on the ride home she kept quiet not even looking at me when I called her name. And when we got home I had to run to keep up with her going from the car to the house.**

 **"Waverly Wave I'm sorry I never even thought about it." I say following after her.**

 **"Wynonna I'm not hungry so I wont be having dinner tonight." She said as I followed behind her down the hall.**

 **"Waverly please just hear me out."I say just before our bedroom door was slammed shut in my face.**

 **"Wave Please." I say with my hand on the handle.**

 **"You open that door Nicole and I will fight you and win." She yelled**

 **She was right about that vampire fights are epic when two of us are fighting but when it's mates fighting one always ends up half dead because they refused to fight that is if the was like me and many are.**

 **I turned around to see Wynonna standing at the end of the hall frosting in on hand spoon hanging out her mouth.**

 **"I fucked up Wy." I say pulling my coat off as I walked up the hall then turned into my office closing the door after me.**

 **I spent the night in my office just looking at a picture of Waverly and I taken shortly after our first date. I knew there was a lot about me that I had to tell Waverly there just wasn't enough time in the day to sit down and tell her. No way under the red hot sun can I tell Waverly 330 years of information in one day, and I for one thought I was doing good by telling her something new everyday.**

 **"Fuck this." I growl and stand from my desk.**

 **Grabbing my gloves and coat I made my way out the room. Wynonna and the girls was sleeping by this time and Waverly was doing whatever it was she was doing in that room so I just left, just like that.**

 **Now I find myself a an bar not far from the station getting as drunk as a vampire could off of Human spirits, meaning I wasn't getting drunk at all.**

 **"You look lonely." A woman said to me hopping into the chair next to me.**

 **I looked up into the mirror over the bar to see a brunette looking at me, She had to be about 120lbs and shorter then Waverly.**

 **"I'm not lonely Im pissed off." I grumble the take the last sip of whiskey before ordering another glass.**

 **"Well why don't you come hang out with me and my husband we can make you feel happier." She said putting her hand on my forearm.**

 **"Look I appreciate your efforts to make my night better but I am just fine the way I am now." I say removing her hand from my arm.**

 **"Well could just forget about him and have a good time alone." She said.**

 **"Look I'm married and would like it if you would leave me alone." I Say grabbing the bottle of Jameson that the bartender left behind and walked over to a table in the back of the bar.**

 **I didn't want to be left alone to be left to my own demons and the thought of Waverly never speaking to me. I was halfway through the bottle when there was a crash come from the front of the bar.**

 **"Well damn." I picked myself up out the chair and made my way to the front of the bar.**

 **"Leave me alone!"**

 **I heard the sound of Mandi's voice, I pushed my way through the crowed to the door. And grabbed her and headed out the door.**

 **"Mandi what are you doing here, How did you get here?" I say kneeling down in front of her**

 **She put her hands on my face.**

 **"You have a fever your sick you should be at home." She said.**

 **"How did you get here Mandi?" I asked again.**

 **"I took a cab I asked them where all the cops from the 78** **th** **division drink, they brung me here." She said looking at me**

 **Her brown eyes looked at me with such pain that I had to pull her into a hug.**

 **"You and Waverly aren't going to split up are you?" she asked**

 **"No we are just had a falling out but we will be ok." I said pulling her close**

 **"Hey Haught here's your things you ok to drive?" Tony said stepping out the door with my things.**

 **"No we are going down to the station for the night." I say taking my things.**

 **I wrapped my coat around Mandi as we started to walk.**

 **"I'll keep an eye on your Car." He called**

 **"Thank you Tone." I called as we walked**

 **I looked down at Mandi and let out a sigh this wasn't meant to happen why in the world would this child leave the safety of our home just to find me?**

 **"why did you leave?" She asked as we walked in the station**

 **"Sometimes you have to remove yourself from the problem so you can learn how to fix it." I say putting my hands in my pockets.**

 **We walked through the door and headed for the bunk room where I got Mandi into one of the beds.**

 **I pulled out my phone and called Wynonna, I knew she would answer me and not Waverly.**

 **"Lo?" she answered**

 **"Wy its Nicole Im at the station."**

 **"Ok?"**

 **"Mandi is with me she followed me to the bar." I said**

 **I heard a thump and then a door being slammed open and feet running down the hall.**

 **"Mandi?"**

 **"Shes ok shes ok Ive had too much to drink to get away with driving home. We are just going to bunk down here and I will bring her home in time to get ready for school." I say as I hear a growl over the line.**

 **"Tell her I said that this is not just going to go away, she is on punishment until Christmas." She said**

 **"I will good night Wy." I say looking at Mandi.**

 **She was curled into a ball looking at me as I talked on the phone. Once I hung up I sat down on the bed.I ran my hands through my hair and looked over at her.**

 **"Mandi you know you are on punishment until Christmas."**

 **"I guessed so but I heard you and Waverly fighting and I didn't want you running away like my mom did. I thought if I could talk you into staying that you and Waverly wouldn't brake up." She said.**

 **"Aww Mandi we aren't braking up we are just having a fight that's all."**

 **She gave a little nod and closed her eyes, I watched her for a moment until her breathing evened out and I was sure she was sleep. I got on the bed next to her and looked up at the window, the snow fall slowly and my eyes started to close slowly til I was sleeping.**

 **I jumped awake when I heard the bullpin start to come alive rolling out the bunk and started to wake Mandi.**

 **''Come on we have to get you home." I say lifting her out of bed.**

 **"I didn't know if was bring your kids to work day ." John said when he saw me.**

 **"Long story I'll see you in a few." I say shifting Mandi in my arms**

 **I made the walk back to the bar a quick as possible as to not to give Mandi a chill.**

 **"Nicole?" she called when I got into the car.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"What time is it?"**

 **"6:30." I say turning the heat up.**

 **"Are you mad at me?"**

 **"No but I am upset that you put yourself in spot where anything could have happened to you. Its not safe for you to just me walking out the house so late and not tell anyone where you are going."I say as I started to make our way back home.**

 **The ride was quite and I started to notice that the snow was coming down harder that I could barely see but I made it home safely and I rushed Mandi into the house where Wynonna stood waiting. Mandi looked up at me and I gave her a look.**

 **"You go right to you room and don't you come out til I tell you to." Wynonna said face as red as my hair.**

 **We watched Mandi walk with her head down to her room and closed the door after her.**

 **"The Capt called me to tell us to stay in there is a storm coming in and he doesn't want us out on the roads." Wynonna says**

 **I shook my head and hung up my coat before making my way into the kitchen. I really didn't want to get into this with Wynonna but I knew it was coming. But what am I going to do Wynonna is her sister and Waverly is the love of my life, Wynonna isn't going to let that slip.**

 **"So you didn't tell her about the princess thing." She says watching me make coffee.**

 **"Wy its just too much there is always something to tell her and I really didn't think about it until yesterday. I got a text at church and it was about me needing to get in gear about me marrying Waverly or they will pick for me..I don't want to marry one of those fake gold digger I need and love Waverly.. But now she may just want to get an annulment and leave me." I say**

 **"I would never do that Nicole I love you."**

 **We both turn to see Waverly standing in the door way of the kitchen.**

 **"I just really wish you would have started with hey I'm a princess and you can be one too." She said walking into the room.**

 **"Wave I don't talk about that because that's not who I am, I just I'm a worker I chase bad guys or sit behind a desk and read contract and make plans. I don't just sit around and wait to be handed my life that's why I left, my mom married into that family it took me years to find them and when I did I had no choice. Every so many years when I would have to relive being a child the a teen and then an adult all over again. But I love my life and I wouldn't change it no matter what and I wouldn't have change meeting you for the world." I say looking at her.**

 **Waverly looked at me she watched my face with so much focus that I felt like she was trying to learn every skin cell on my face. The out of the clear blue she walked up to me and cupped my face in her hands.**

 **"Nicole you are the love of my life and I made the choice to spend all of eternity with you, now Like I said I do wish you would have told me all this first over everything. But I do understand that there is 330 years of your life that I haven't even scratched the surface of and it took me all night to come to that conclusion. You had a full big life before me and its not going to change because of me so I just have to get use to you being a princess." She said looking deep into my eyes.**

 **"So does that mean that you will marry a humble princess like me?" I asked**

 **I looked up at Wynonna then back at Waverly hopping that she would still say yes. But all this waiting was giving me a heart attack.**

 **"Why don't you go and call those stuffy men and tell them to be looking for a wedding in April." Waverly says with a smile.**

 **"OK I will if you come with me I have to video call them." I say taking her hand**

 **"Come on lets get this done so I can get you into bed you still have a fever."**

 **"UM I can answer that." Wynonna said.**

 **"What does me having a fever have to do with you?" I ask**

 **"Nothing I just know more about this then you both do ." Wynonna said hopping up onto the counter.**

 **"OK then what is it Wy?" Waverly asked**

 **"Nicole is going through a change, her body is starting to change to fit your need to have offspring."**

 **"What?" I ask**

 **" Your going to grow a penis" She said as if it was nothing.**

 **"What?!" Both Waverly and I say.**

 **"Wave as much as I hate to say this I'm going to say it. After you get of your call take Nicole give her a shower then massage her lower stomach keep doing so until you see what your going to see. This will happen every time your together until you have a baby and every time you get ready to have babies." Wynonna says**

 **I gave her a look and just took Waverlys hand and made our way to the office.**

 **"What are you doing?" I asked as Waverly unbuttoned my shirt**

 **"Well I'm getting you ready for bed I know your tired after being in those heels and skirt since yesterday." She says**

 **I smiled down at her and moved her hands away and kissed her.**

 **"You will have all day and night to get me out of this suit but first we have to call Philip." I say hitting the power button to the tv.**

 **"Nicole I have be awaiting your call." Philip says when his face fills the screen of the large 75 inch tv.**

 **"Yeah well I had some things to take care of."**

 **"Yes I understand but we have no time to lose Princess Ameila…."**

 **"There no Ameila Philip its Waverly I'm getting married to Waverly."**

 **"But Nicole she isn't of noble birth." He says**

 **"Nor is Kate Middleton but she married William. I'm not going to change my mind in fact we are already married." I say.**

 **"Already married are your crazy what have you just done?!"**

 **"I made MY choice the one that everyone has told me I had until my 31st birthday to make I have meant and fallen in love with My princess months before my 31** **st** **birthday now it is time to start making plans for my final wedding." I say.**

 **"But.."**

 **"There is no buts Philip Waverly is my choice now we are making plains for April and will be starting to make those plans as soon as possible. If the royal Crown doesn't want to pay for it I have no problem with taking the money out of MY companies to pay for it all." I say in a deep voice that said there was no room for argument.**

 **"Yes I understand we will send some designers over to start working on the dresses after the holiday." Philip says.**

 **"Good I will see you then."**

 **With that said I ended the call and pulled Waverly into a hug.**

 **"You will have every available resource at the tips of your fingers to make your dream come true." I say into her hair.**

* * *

 **WAVERLY**

 **Watching Nicole through the glass in the shower was one of my favorite things to do, she always seems to zone out in the shower every move fluid and seamless.**

 **"Baby can you give me a towel?" She calls from the shower**

 **I jump when I hear her call me but I don't move from my spot on the counter watching her.**

 **"Waves?"**

 **"Uh?"**

 **"A towel so I can dry off." She says with a laugh.**

 **"Oh yeah I can do that." I say jumping down and crossing the room with the towel.**

 **I watched with shy eyes as she dried off and I wasn't sure why she is my wife I never been shy around her before. Then I spotted her lover stomach, it was so red and she barely touched it with the towel. So taking Wys advice I walked over and took her had leading her out the bathroom.**

 **"What are we doing?" She asked as I pushed her down on the bed and straddled her hips.**

 **"Well I'm doing what Wynonna said to do to see why you are having such a hard time. I cant stand that look on you face so here we are." I say pulling open the towel.**

 **I looked at the glowing red skin before putting my hands on ether side and started to massage her lower stomach. Nicole sucked in a sharp breath but didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable. In fact she was showing signs of being turned on. Her hands started to run up and down my thighs pushing open my robe.**

 **She sat up and I pushed her back down with a smile but kept rubbing her stomach. I leaned a little more into it making her moan then I felt something hard between my legs. Slipping back but never stopping my actions I looked down to see that Nicole's clit had grown and that made me stop moving all together.**

 **"Come on baby don't stop that feels so good." She says opening her eyes**

 **I looked up at her and locked eyes with her before looking back down.**

 **"Oh my god." She said looking between her legs.**

 **Nicole started to push me off her and jump up but I stopped her by grabbing the flesh and started to massage slowly. Ive been with men before I know exactly what to do this isn't my first time. Nicole fell back to the bed and started to moan. I continued my work watching it grow in length and it finally stopped and I rubbed a few more times before jumping off the bed.**

 **"OH COME ON WAVE." Nicole said**

 **"Just wait baby I'm coming." I said looking through my things.**

 **I found what I was looking for and went back to the bed climbing along side her. I to it back into my hands and started to rub again until I was sure it was done growing. I took the tape measure and pulled it along the shaft to the tip and gulped. 14 inches long and 4inches around. That was much much bigger then Champ and Lewis and any other penis Ive seen in my life and Ive seen a lot. Not to say I was a slut but when you have nothing better to do after school but hang out with your friends that was always into something you see things.**

 **I tossed the tape aside and leaned up and kissed Nicole, I wasn't sure about it fitting in me but that didn't mean I had to leave my love hanging. Pulling back I licked my palm and grab bed her cock and started to slowly pull.**

 **"Come here." Nicole says pulling me down into a kiss.**

 **She started to pant and moan twist and grunt, I felt her hips thrust up into my hand on my down stroke. I started to feel some thing form under my hand and I pulled back to see what it was. It was a knot like lump and was growing with every stroke. I don't know what happened to me all I know was I felt my body set fire and I ripped off my robe before straddling her and lowering myself down on her. I watched as veins in Nicole neck and arms start to pop, I leaned down on my hands as I lowered myself further and further down on her. I felt the knot at my opening and I took a deep breath before pushing down hard to force it inside of me.**

 **"Fuck." We both moan.**

 **I put my face in Nicole's neck as I start to thrust my hips into her, I felt her hand grab my her grip so tight that I sure that I will have her finger prints in my skin for the next week or so. I sat up and started to roll my hips I grabbed Nicole's hands and put them on my breast moaned when I felt her start to squeeze them. I could feel my the head of Nicole's push its way deeper into my cervix and with one final thrust we both stilled and I felt white hot liquid shoot into me and I let out a deep moan into the room.**

 **A sound came from the both of us sounded like animals I felt my fangs pop out and I looked into Nicole's red eyes completely sure my eyes looked the same. She sat up and pulled me closer to her before biting down on my neck when the knot popped sending more of her cum into me. I clawed at her back sure that it was a bloody mess.**

 **We stayed that way for what felt like hours just being together in such an close moment. I felt Nicole start to lift me off her with a hiss and I sat back and looked at her with a smile.**

 **"I have no idea what happened but I love it." I say kissing her.**

 **"Me too."**

 **There was a knock at the door.**

 **"Yea?"**

 **"Sorry to bother you baby girl but there is some people from Spain here." Wynonna said through the door.**

 **Nicole looked at me with confusion on her face .**

 **"Ok tell them to give us a few minutes." She called**

 **"What the hell Nicole?"**

 **"That's what I want to know I just talked to them yesterday." She says**

 **She walked into the closet and pulled out some jeans and a sweater for the both of us. As we finished dressing she leaned in and gave me a kiss before tickling my foot as I put on my sock.**

 **"Nicole!" I yelped pulling my foot away**

 **"Come on lets go see what the suits want with our lives." She says patting herself down.**

 **Her clit had shrunk back down to normal and she looked like she was missing some thing.**

 **"What's wrong beast?" I asked**

 **"I just miss being inside you all ready." Nicole said pulling me to her.**

 **"Well we have plenty of time for that for now lets go see what they want so we can sit in front of the fire and watch movies." I say moving us to the door.**

 **We started to make our way down the hall and Nicole seemed to change she seemed taller and colder but she pulled me close as we rounded the corner to the living room.**

 **"Your Highness." The man I notice as Philip says standing quickly.**

 **The rest of the group followed after him all looking at her.**

 **"Philip how did you get here we are in the middle of a snow storm, and why are you here?" Nicole asked.**

 **"We know Your Highness but I we must get photos of you and the Lady for our Christmas cards and we must have her family lineage traced. There are many things that must be done before the new year." He said looking at me.**

 **"I was adopted by Wynonna I don't know anything about where my family comes from or who the are." I say looking up at Nicole.**

 **"Not to worry my lady we are able to find whatever you want to know." Philip says**

 **He held out his hand.**

 **"I am Philip Santiago III and if there is anything you should need you can always ask me." He said kissing my hand.**

 **"Philip Im sure this could have waited." Nicole said**

 **"No it can not Your parents will be making a trip here on the first sign of good weather and that means the first time in 50 years. You have to have you ready you are the next in line to the Crown and well gay this is the first of any royal family." He says**

 **"Give us a minute." She says**

 **Nicole took my hand and moved us into the kitchen where she just looked at me for a moment.**

 **"You can back out at any moment I can understand if you don't want your life looked into then put on display for the world to see." She says**

 **"I don't care about what they may find as long as I get to be with you, you know all the good and bad that's all that matters to me." I say.**

 **She looked at me for a long moment her brown burning into mine.**

 **"I'm in love with an English Lady." She whispered before kissing me.**

 **She took my hand and walked us back to the living room and looked at the group of people.**

 **"Fine but I want you to keep an eye out for anyone they may try to hound Waverly for money. And you should know that there are two men in her past that have did horrible thing to her." Nicole says**

 **A well dressed woman pulls out a note pad and a pen.**

 **"What are their names?"**

 **"Champ Hardy and Tom Black." I say.**

 **"What did they do?" She asked.**

 **"You don't have to answer that." Nicole said**

 **"Its ok Nicole, Um Champ raped we a number of times while we where in a relationship and I never told anyone but Wynonna and Nicole. Tom Black tried to rape me while at work that's public record, he was found guilty but got a slap on the wrist." I say.**

 **"Do you know where they are now?" She asked writing in her book.**

 **"Um the last I heard Tom was in the psychiatric ward at Boston State Hospital, he had some kind of brake down. And Champ Im not sure what happened to him I got the courage to leave him and shortly after I moved here to Boston." I say sitting down.**

 **Everyone followed my lead and sat down.**

 **"Where are you from?"**

 **"Cambridge England."**

 **"Birthday."**

 **What the hell was she doing filling out paper work for me to move to another country?**

 **"March 24 1986."**

 **"So you're 30 and share the same birthday as Your Highness, we can spin that into a story people are suckers for a love story like this." She says.**

 **"Now can I meet with this Wynonna?" She says.**

 **As she says that Wynonna walks around the corner and stops at the sound of her name.**

 **"Wynonna this is….."**

 **"Alexa Rios if I can have a moment of your time to talk to you about your daughter."**

 **"I raised Waverly as my sister I'm just now 40 she was 10 when I adopted her." Wynonna says rolling her eyes.**

 **She hated to talk about her age be it that she is nearly 400 years old she was 40 when she was turned.**

 **"That is noble of you to adopt a ten year old at 19." She said writing more in her book.**

 **Wynonna waved her a head of her as she was making her way to the kitchen I turned back to Nicole and waited for the next step in getting to know Waverly Earp.**

 **"Well now we get to taking pictures, Our dressers will go and pick out a series of outfits and we will have hair and makeup get to work." Philip says**

 **"Wait what?" Nicole says standing.**

 **"Your Highness I know you have great taste in clothes but you know that the Crown wants to see you in jewels and 3'000$ suits and dresses. And the lady will look amazing in pearls and some of the crown jewels." Philip says smiling.**

 **"I'll do it if you get the girls and Wynonna this is there life too." I say looking at him.**

 **"The Girls?"**

 **"Yes the girls we took in two 10 year old girls that was sexually abused I will tell Alexa all about that later." Nicole says**

* * *

 **NICOLE**

 **I watched Waverly as they took pictures of her she smiled when asked and moved when asked everything that was asked of her. She always seemed to shine when the camera was on her, now they was getting photos of her and the girls by the overly large fire place that Wynonna was in love with. I talked to Alexa about the girls while they had me in the make up chair and I have to say in all my years of knowing the older woman I never seen her shead a single tear. But she had to dab at her eyes a few times while I told her about the girls history.**

 **Now I was being fussed over while they slipped Wynonna in to the pictures**

 **"Your Highness are you sure you want to do this? When there is someone such Lady Waverly who has no past leaves you open to a lot of unknowns. When this goes public there will be people crawling out of the wood works saying they are her family thinking they are entitled to some of the crown." Philip to says.**

 **"And its your job to keep them away Waverly's family is right here in this room and she will tell you that when asked. She isn't going to except anyone more then that so you don't have anything to worry about."**

 **"ok."**

 **"But there is a Jacob Lewis that is Mandi's father he signed over his rights to her when she was 4 now he is back trying to start trouble with us so you must send some one to talk to him I have a file on him in my office. In fact I have a file on both their family that I planned on having some one look into them." I say**

 **"Be sure to give Alexa the files and we will look into all of them." He says.**

 **"Your Highness can we get you in with Lady Earp?" The Photographer called.**

 **I walked away from Philip and over to Waverly she held out her hand to me and I took it and I looked her right in the eyes as I pulled her into a hug. Naturally I pulled her into a sweet kiss and as I did so I heard the click and flash of the camera.**

 **"That's so sweet the people will love to see your highness in a more personal light." Alexa said.**

 **Waverly looked up at me and smiled up at me as the camera kept going off. We were soon pulled into the old fashion photos, you know the ones with the chair and the same old poses they even put the princess crown on my head something I hated more then anything. Once I had enough of the camera I started to play around with Waverly.**

 **"Ok your highness I know your tired so lets get you with your family them we will be done." Philip says waving everyone over.**

 **They took some pictures of us all together and I gave the biggest smile having the world see my little family was more then I could ask for. Mandi and Tara looked just like little princesses in their dresses and jewels. I have to thank the designers for dressing them in the best or the best that they had witch was all of their clothes and things. I always give them the best of whatever they wanted.**

 **"Ok we are done you can go back to your lives." Philip says**

 **Mandi and Tara start to take off the jewelry that they was forced to wear and hand them over to the people that dressed them. Waverly and Wynonna walked into the kitchen where Wy started to shed the jewelry. But Waverly stood by talking to her as if nothing was bothering her, she started to slowly take off the jewelry and hand it over to the waiting hands not giving them a glance.**

 **"That's my girl." I say smiling.**

 **"Your Highness?"**

 **"Yes what did you say?"**

 **"I said you and Wynonna well you really need to start thinking about your job. Once this goes public it will make your job 100x harder then what it is, Maybe you and Lady Waverly should…"**

 **"No no I will open an office here where I can work on my companies but I will not take Waverly's job from her. All she ever wanted to be was a teacher and I will not take that from her so you better train security to be around students because that's her dream." I say**

 **"What about when you take the throne what then?"**

 **"She will do something that has to do with teaching that's her passion Philip. I will give all this up for Waverly and her dreams."**

 **"You love the Lady don't you." He asked.**

 **"More then anything in this world Philip."**

 **"Does she know about the family and your condition?" Philip asked.**

 **" Yes she asked me to turn her and I did Wynonna is my sire that's why she is around me but she's around more for Waverly." I say**

 **"Well you will have security come the start of the year and we will star working on building of you office building as soon as the ground is you want to start the hiring process?" He asked**

 **" I will put it out there after the first of the year, We have plenty of empty office buildings here so building isn't an issue I just have to go look at them." I say.**

 **I want to stay in the states for as long as possible, taking away Waverly's dream isn't something I want to do. I knew I would be taking the Throne in the next year to 3 or 4 and I was going to talk to Waverly to night about starting a teaching program that she could help build from Spain since that's where we will be living. Witch reminds me I have to start the girls in language classes so they will be ready for their time in Spain and the major countries that we may be visiting.**

 **"OK everyone its time to get back to the hotel and leave Your Highness and her family to there business." Philip called.**

 **"Let me and Waverly change and you can have these dresses back." I say as Waverly came walking over.**

 **We walked to the room and my stomach rumbled and I let out a burp that I had been holding in for the past 4 hours. Waverly laughed and unzipped my dress be for going to the mirror and started to take her hair down.**

 **"I have to hunt I'm starving." I say**

 **"Beast there is a storm going on out there we wouldn't get anywhere with hunting, there's no one out." Waverly said slipping on her jeans.**

 **We both was half dressed when there was a knock at the door.**

 **"Your Highness May we enter?" Philip called**

 **We pulled our sweaters on and I walked over to the doo and opened it. Philip walked in with a young woman in her late 20's and stood her in the middle of the room.**

 **"Its been a long day and Im sure you and the lady are hungry so I brung you Natalie. She is one of our Many blood donors and We foresaw that there would be an issue with your hunting in this storm." He said.**

 **"She not a vampire?" Waverly asked her fangs already popping out.**

 **"No she's not she's a believer, they believe in vampires and will do anything to help keep them alive. So once found they offer there blood to us if we should need it and in return we take care of them." I say.**

 **"Take care of them?" She asked**

 **"Yes my Lady we take care of them set them up in houses or apartment in wonderful neighborhoods, give them a monthly allowance so they don't have to worry about finances but we do ask that they do something to better themselves. Like go to school or volunteer or even have a job, anything so they are not just sitting around all day. But above all they can not speak of this or the contract that we have them sign in order to have the life style that we keep them up in." Philip says**

 **"What happens if they do speak about it?"**

 **"They die." I say**

 **Waverly seemed to be going over what she just learned like she was going over class work.**

 **"Ok." She simply said and looked at me.**

 **"Well I will leave you two to it, let Santiago know when you are done and he will come get her." Philip says going for the door.**

 **Waverly looked at me for a long moment as I took the girl by the wrist. When Waverly ran her nail down the side of her neck before for cutting into her flesh then going in for the kill I took the other side of her neck and pulled back before it became to late for her.**

 **"Santiago." I called**

 **A big tall man walked into the room and picked her up bridle style and headed out the room. I looked down at Waverly And wiped her mouth to get the blood off and licked it off my thumb and she did the same to me.**

 **"So when do you take the throne?" She asked**

 **"In the next 3 to 4 years." I say with a sigh**

 **"Whats this mean right now?"**

 **"This means that I give up my spot at the department and start at the office come the fist of the year, I give my two weeks notice when I go back in this week. You can stay at the school you just will have two security guards with you at all times." I say.**

 **"And the girls?"**

 **"One each."**

 **"Wynonna will be with me so she will have her two if she chooses to leave and come work with me at the company." I say**

 **I took Waverly's face in my hands and pulled her closer to me and just hugged her.**

 **"When I have to take the throne I want you to do what ever you want you can stay or you can start teaching programs where ever you want to. Just as long as you are happy I want you to be happy Waverly." I say**

 **"Im happy with you anywhere you are I'm happy." She says kissing me.**

 **I was busy in the office looking over some paper work when I heard a sound come from Mandi's room. Getting up I made my way out the office and down to the other end of the hall. Opening the door I walked right into them kissing.**

 **"Whoa!" I yelped and looked away.**

 **They jumped apart and put their shirts back on I let out a loud sigh and looked around the room, this was not something I wanted to talk about but Waverly and Wynonna was out getting what they could get in food that Waverly could cook. Now I was snowed in with two horny almost 11 year olds.**

 **"Girls look I know that you two love each other but you can't do this with each other we tried to find ways around it without splitting you two up but you cant do this." I say softly**

 **"Is it because of who you are?" Tara asked**

 **"No it is not, in the eyes of the law you are cousins and it will not be right. Now yes they will be watching you now that they have found me and Im next to take the throne but it has nothing to do with me." I say kneeling down in front of them.**

 **"Then we will just run away." Mandi says.**

 **"Do you really want to live on the streets not knowing where your next meal is going to come from not being safe?" I ask.**

 **I watched the two closely knowing now that I was have to keep a good eye on the two from this point on. But I could see that the wind was knock out there sails and that they wasn't going to try anything at this time or anytime. I hope but I still was going to keep a close eye on them.**

 **"What do we do?" They ask**

 **"That I can't tell you but I can tell you that it will be hard, I know that if I couldn't be with Waverly I would go crazy it would kill me but I would do it just to give her a chance at happiness."**

 **"How do you know we will be happy without each other?" Mandi asked**

 **"I don't but you have to try, you have all your lives to learn to love someone else and soon you will get over this. You will still love each other but it wont be because you was forced into a relationship and that's what this is the result of. Something very bad happened to you two and you found love where you could and that was in each other. Your still young you still have your lives to live, you will always be in each others lives to be best friends and family but you can't do this." I say.**

 **The two looked at me for a long moment before bursting into tears and throwing themselves at me. I almost fell back on to the floor but I held on to the letting them know that I was there for them. I was starting to feel uncomfortable when Wynonna came walking into the room.**

 **"What's going on?" she asked taking Mandi into her arms.**

 **"I'll tell you later I say rubbing circles on Tara's back..**

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

WAVERLY

Today has been a day many of my students didn't do their homework even though they had two extra days to get it done. I had to send a hand full of students to the principles office and have two stay after school. Now me and the girls walked through the mail doing some last minute Christmas shopping. I had to pick up Nicole's ring that I ordered back in the beginning of November and the girls wanted to get a few things for Nicole and Wynonna.

Nicole was now working on her last week at the department and Wynonna was trying to find out what she wanted to do , not that I blamed her she was a fighter so giving up being a cop may be hard for her.

"Waverly?"

I look at Tara as she pulled me to a stop outside a wine shop.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Waverly its just we did some looking online and this place sells the Whiskey that we want to buy Wynonna for Christmas." Mandi says

I looked at the then it hit me I had to buy there gift for them since they was only kids.

"Ok have we picked some thing out?" I asked and the looked down.

"What did you two do?"

We didn't do anything really we asked Nicole if we could use her card to buy Wynonna a gift and she had a little fit over the price but she let us order it under your name since she is working." Tara said

"What did you get that made her have a fit?" I ask

"A bottle of Macallan M Whiskey." Mandi said

"OK whats wrong with that?"

"Its from 1939 and it cost $628,205." Tara says covering her mouth.

My eyes had to bug out and I dropped the bags on the floor that was way too much and knowing they already paid for it sent me over the top.I was ready to pop when I noticed that the shop was about to close.I took the paper from Mandi and walked inside to talk to the keeper.

"Ah I was wondering who this Waverly Haught was, we never have this big of an order come through here." The woman said before walking into the back.

She came back with a crate and sat it down on the counter top.

"You owe $50.75 for storage." She said

I pulled out my wallet and slipped just the amount out and handed it to her. I be damned if this place got more of our money.

I just dropped $250,000 on a drone that I had to fight with Nicole about not getting saying it was a waste of money. Now Tara and Mandi just spent $628,205 on a bottle of whiskey that Wynonna will finish off in one day.

"Wynonna better like this." I say picking up the little crate. And heading out the shop.

"Lets go." I say walking past them.

I wasn't walking overly fast I was just really pissed off at all three of us but more so at the girls, they was spending money like it was nothing and they just had to have what ever it was that they was buying. This was not going to work I was going to talk to talk to them right this second.

"Girls you are on restriction from this point on, you are not going to get anymore allowance or gifts after Christmas. You two seem to think money is something that you have and don't have to work for. From January on you will work for every cent you get and I don't want to hear any but about it." I say.

"Wynonna and Nicole spend money all the time so do you." Tara said

"Buying things that are need in the house doesn't count as spending money those are things we need and they only spend the money they make." I say as we put our things in the SUV.

I walked around to the drivers side as they climbed in, I got in and let out a breath a lot had to change with these girls.

NICOLE

When I got home no one was there so I made myself a sandwich and went right to my office to start working on some plans for the new year, I was in the middle of a file when a hand made card fell out the file to the desk the file down I picked up the card and opened it.

I noticed that it was my hand writing from when I was little

'When I grow up I want to be a Queen just like my mommy.'

'When I grow up I'm going to have 4 kids.'

'When I grow up I'm going to marry Waverly'

I looked a the list in my messy hand writing but I was stuck on the last line, How the hell did I pull that out the was no way I knew who Waverly was, what was going on. Picking up the phone I called Mom.

"Nicole its good to finally have you call." Mom said in her thick accent.

"Hello Mom,Im sorry I've been wrapped up in things."

I could see her smile now Acacia Haught was mild mannered and clam under pressure but had a temper fit for a dozen redheads, well more then a dozen she wasn't one to mess with.

"I see that Nicole I have seen the cards that are being sent out now, you have found yourself quite the family. And I see you have found your Waverly it took you long enough."

"Yes I love them…Wait what? You know about Waverly?" I ask

There was a laugh on the other end and I wondered if she knew I was looking at the little card I made when I was four.

"Yes I know about Waverly She was born right next to me at the same time as you, you're a minute older but she came into this world with you." Mom said

"How did that happen I always thought I was born in Spain?" I say.

"In efforts to help you find your true love every time it was time for you to be reborn I Would make the trip to London this Last time you was born right next to her but you didn't have time to imprint on her because she was rushed out the room she wasn't breathing and was under weight they had to take her to NICU, I had enough time to ask the woman her baby's name before she was wheeled out the room. You had the biggest fit when they took Waverly away you turned as read as your hair. The doctors thought it was because you was just born but I knew better the only way I could get you to calm was to whisper her name to you over and over."

That story just gave me more ammo that me and my English Lady belonged together.

"She really is a beautiful woman Nicole, and she has the biggest smile when she looks at you. That's how I look at your father.

Nicolas Haught was a man of few words tall and strong, Mom always said I took after my father when it came to that I spoke vary little and fought a lot. That's why I had the need to be a cop.

"How is daddy?" I asked

"He is doing great he's is planning our trip to America and spending time with his granddaughters." She says.

"Mom I only have Tara Mom Mandi is Wynonna's daughter."

"Your father has adopted Wynonna as his own and has plans for you and Waverly."She says just as Waverly walks in the room.

"Speak of the devil and she shows up." I say smiling at her.

"I'm not the devil you beast." Waverly says kissing my head

She starts to rub my head and I feel myself get sleepy, After a long day that's just what I needed.

"I have to go mom." I say through a yawn.

"Ok Nic don't be a stranger you can call anytime." Mom says.

"I know mom and I will video call you on Christmas day." I say

"I will be waiting." She says

I hang up the phone and look up at Waverly who had a frown on her face.

"Baby whats wrong?"

"We have to have a very important talk to the girls about money."

"Oh I already did that when they told me they spent $6,000 on a bottle of whiskey for Wynonna." I say dryly with a frown.

Waverly just looked at me.

"What?"

"Baby it wasn't $6,000."

"OK so it was 7 or 8 that's still bad." I say going for my drink

Waverly took it out of my hand and sat it back down.

"Wave?"

"Baby it wasn't 6 7 or 8 thousand it was $628,205." She says

"That's funny baby" I say going for my drink again

She slapped my hand away from the glass and handed me a yellow slip of paper. I took it and read it and my eyes zeroed in on the price and I saw spots, This just wasn't possible why the hell would they spend this much on some thing Wynonna could drink in a day?

I stood up and moved around the desk almost knocking Waverly over.

"Girls!" My voice boomed through the house as I walked into the kitchen.

They came walking slowly into the room looking like they just been spotted trying to sneak out of jail.

"What was you thinking!" I yelled.

I let them tell there side of the story before going in on them telling them.

"You just spent the same amount of money that it would cost to build with all the extra packaging and shipping of some of my Lamborghinis on a bottle of WHISKEY!"

I turned away from them for a moment felling my fangs try to pop out.

"You better pray to God that she likes this and doesn't drink it all in one day. And I hope you enjoyed buying it because if your not working for it you will not see a dime from me again." I growled

"Go to your rooms." I say

"I'm sorry." They both said before getting up and leaving the room.

I ran my hands through my hair only to get stuck on my French braid and I started to pull at it.

"Shh stop it." Waverly said walking over and pulling my hands down.

She started to work the bobby pins out, when she got them all she started to unbraid my hair and run her fingers through my hair.

"I think you scared them enough but I think you should yell at me too." Waverly says

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Because I spent $252,000 on your gifts and I shouldn't have done that." She says.

"Is it something that I will use up in one day?"

"No I hope not if you do I will kill you." She says

"I'm not going to yell at you Waverly since we have meant you have spent your money on everything we have done together hell you get pissy if I spend money out of the company to buy food. I know you hate to spend money and you are using all your spending money points on the wedding. The Crown is paying for that by the way we just have to get married over seas and you can spend your wedding points on getting your guest to Spain ok." I say

"Ok." Waverly says.

"Come one we have to wrap Wynonna's gifts before she gets home." She says

"Oh we can do that in our office she wouldn't go in there, that's where I have everyone but your hidden." I say smiling as Waverly's eyes lit up.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No you just have to wait the two days to see what they are."I say picking up the crate.

"Whats in there?" I asked

"Your gifts and no I'm not telling you what they are." Waverly says as we walk into the office.

I sneak a look into the bags and see wrapped boxes and frown.

"Ha gotcha all wrapped up and ready to put away." She says as I took the biggest box out of the biggest bag.

"What did you get me rocks?" I asked putting the box in the closet.

"Nope not telling you just have to wait til Sunday. I did however find The last parts of Wynonna's gifts. Do you know how hard it is to find bullets and holster for a Colt Buntline Special?" She asks.

"I would think very hard?" I asked.

"Yes I had to have them special ordered so I hope that damn thing works."Waverly says pulling out box after box of bullets.

I pulled out the wrapping paper and started to laugh, it had to be a sight to see Waverly at the gun shop picking up what looked like 100 boxes of bullets.

"What did you tell them when you was picking up that much ammo?" I asked as she pulled out another 100 boxes of ammo this time for my G42 Glock.

"That I was getting ready for the zombie apocalypse." She says as she starts to wrap Wynonna's bullets.

"Really?"

"No I just told them my wife and sister are gun lovers and they spend a lot of time at the gun range." She says not looking up from her work.

I smile at her as I go get my gun and sat at my desk cleaning it. We sat in the office doing our thing for an hour before Waverly started to pack the little boxes into a larger box and wrapped that one.

"OK I'm done can you put this with her gun?" She says putting the wrapped holster on top of the box.

I get up and wipe my hands before picking the box up and putting in the closet with the rest. I closed the door and turned to her my eyes zeroed in on her as she stood up and wiped at her dress. I crossed the room and picked her up in my arms and kissed her.

"Haught, Baby Girl I'm home" Wynonna called

"Ok Im busy." Waverly called back

She jumped out my arms and pulled me by the shirt to our room where she started to strip my jeans and shirt off. She slipped her boots and socks off looked up at me.

"Undress me." She said

I started to undress her and kiss her at the same time I only pulled away when pulling her sweater over her head. I loved Waverly I love her so much and I love her body, she didn't look it but she had muscle. They wasn't a defined as mine or Wynonna but she hand them and I love how soft they are.

Running my hands down her arms to her hips where I lifted her and we both moan when her pussy rubbed against my abs.

"God your wet." I say kissing her neck and moving us to the bed.

She kissed me as I sat down on the bed, she pulled back and looked at me.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing its just I want you on top." Waverly says

Out of all the times we have been together Waverly never wanted to have me on top. She wouldn't let me hold her wrist or pin her to anything, this was new and I was kind of shocked.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes you are the love of my life I don't want to keep anything from you." She says rolling off me and climbing up the bed.

"Come on you beast." She says

I grunted and moved so I was over her and leaned down and kissed her deeply.I was in the middle of kissing down her neck when I felt her hands slide around to my back and she pulled me down and let out a moan.

"Baby?"

"Its ok." Waverly said wrapping her legs around me.

She started to rub on my lower stomach and I could feel my body start to change and I star to pant in her neck.

"Your ready go in." She says kissing me

I hesitated for a moment then awkwardly grabbed at my cock.

"Its ok let me do it." She said and moved my hand.

I watched as she put the tip in and put her hands on my lower back and started moving her hips.

"Its ok baby you can move." Waverly said

I started to move slowly and started to kiss her softly and pulled back to look her in the eyes. My hips started to move faster along with the pace Waverly. I didn't know what I was doing I was just following her lead.

"Sit up." She says

I pulled my knees up under myself and sat up as she said and she grabbed me around the neck pulling herself up.

"OK just let me show you what to do." Waverly said

She rolled her hips and thrust and moaned, I started to moan along with her as we moved.

WAVERLY

My poor love she didn't have a clue what she was doing but she was trying really trying like trying so hard she was getting it right. My eyes rolled back in my head like only she can make happen and I felt her grab my hips and start to push harder into me. I felt her knot pushing its way into me stretch me with every push til finally it popped into me making us both freeze.

I felt my walls spasm and she moan deep in her throat and she pulled back to look at me

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Why what for?" I ask

" For not knowing what to do." Nicole said thrusting into me.

I moan and roll my hips and start to thrust with her, I cup her face in my hands and kiss her.

"Beast you have nothing to worry…about." I say.

The vain in Nicole's neck started to pop so was the ones along her arms and hands a clear sign that she was holding back.

"Don't hold back baby just let it out." I say slowly as I thrust into her.

Nicole has been hitting my G-spot since she pushed inside me and I was having trouble holding back hands grabbed at my nipples as she dipped her head and took one into her mouth. My body stiffened squeezing her knot and I shivered as I felt a little of her cum shoot into me. I leaned back until we both was laying down her on top.

"You know just what to do Beast take whats yours." I say

Nicole hesitated for a moment before starting to thrust hard almost painfully so. I had to hold back the panic that was starting to build up in my chest. But I grabbed her face.

"Look at me." I pant and she locked eyes with me.

The panic that I was feeling started to fall away until there was nothing left but the pleasure that she was giving me. I felt her flex and twist angling to hit my g -spot harder sending my legs around her hips And squeeze her closer. That was it that was the thing that sent us both over the edge, her cum shot into me and I arched my back letting out an animalistic growl along with her. She bit down on my shoulder and thrust harder until the knot popped sending us both into a deep into a haze that I was vaguely aware of some ones presence outside our door, but that soon fell away to the sounds of our hearts beating wildly together.

I started to rub my hands up and down her back bringing us down from our high.

"You are the love of my life the one I wasn't to spend all of eternity." I say running my hands up and down her back.

"I'm not good enough." Nicole says through tears.

"Baby you are a just amazing don't think other wise, your my love your my life and one day after the wedding we will have babies and that will show you that our love is forever."I say lifting her head so she could look into my eyes.

I smiled when she smiled at me and I pulled her down to kiss her. I let out a grunt when I felt her start to slip out of me Nicole sat up and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us. She laid down and pulled me to her and started to play in my hair.

"When we have kids the name Nicole or Nicolas has to be the name, it's a family name." She says kissing my head.

"Then that's going to be in the family as long as Earp is in there, we can't leave Wynonna out." I say.

We must have fallen to sleep because when I woke up it was bark out I looked over at the clock and let out a yelp waking Nicole.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled.

"Baby its 6:30 in the morning!" I sat up

Nicole sat up and looked around me at the clock.

"What the hell come on lets find out what the hell happen." Nicole said getting out of bed

I followed her into the closet and pulled on sweats and socks just like Nicole, we made our way out into the house where we could smell food cooking rounding the corner I came face to face with Novak.

"Oh wow what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see her

"Oh um I came over last night and Wynonna said you was sleeping so I asked her if I could stay a few days."Novak says rushing over to the stove.

"I thought you was going to your parents." Nicole said making a cup of coffee.

"I was but they said Fiji was a better so I stayed home. I would have been fine being home alone but some how David got my address and phone number and now wont leave me alone." She said

That made Nicole stop what she was doing and put her cup down and look at her.

"How long has he been bothering you?" She asked

"A month now, I haven't told Wynonna because I don't want her to hurt him she would really hurt him."Novak says plating the bacon.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." Nicole says

"Nic no don't start." I say.

"I'm just going to talk to him nothing will happen I promise." She says kissing me

"Novak you are welcome to stay for the holiday, I will see you when I get back." Nicole say

NICOLE

the drive over to David Clarks house seemed to take too long and something told me to call Wynonna and have her meet me with backup and as soon as I pulled up so did they. I got out the car the smell of gas hit me.

"You smell that Wy?" I say as we walked up to the door

"Yeah it…."

The explosion sent me and Wynonna back across the yard where I landed on the gate sending one right through my thigh. Fire ripped at my skin Wynonna rolled over and started to beat the hell out of me with her jacket.

"GET ME SOME WATER!" She yelled

I felt like I couldn't get the pain to stop until I was being covered in water I sucked in air and a ball of fire went right down my throat making me shift and let out a howl of pain.

"Not now Haught!" Wynonna yelled and slapped me

"Get this thing out of me!" I yell grabbing at the metal that was sticking out my leg.

Wynonna slapped at my hands and she bent to whisper in my ear

"You have to be human your human not you cant change." She hissed

My eyes widen when I saw David his hand came down and he stabbed Wynonna in the back sending her to the ground.I pulled my gun a shot him before he could stab her again, it wasn't enough to kill him but enough to hurt him. But he didn't stay down and I pumped four shots into both his knees two shots in each knee. Maybe that was over kill but I had to keep him from getting up.

"Wynonna….Wynonna"

"That bastard stabbed me." She said

I looked back when I heard the sound of feet coming to us.

"Haught Earp are you ok?!"

"No we are not ok Wynonna was stabbed and I have a steel bar in my leg and I'm covered in something flammable" I say.

It took them an hour to get me off the damn ground they sent Wynonna off to the hospital along with David but I was stuck on the damn ground for an hour.

"Ok Detective Haught lets get you to the hospital." The EMT said as they lifted me up

The ride was bumpy and long and I was in a lot of pain something that could be fixed by some for now I was going to have to play human.

"NICOLE!"

I heard Waverly call my name as they rolled me quickly down the hall.

"Stop stop." I said reaching out for Waverly

"What happen whats that smell?" She asked

"Stop don't touch me its gas…."

"Her BP is dropping we have to get her to the back!" The EMT yelled

My head started to spin and I felt weak I needed blood or I was going to go into a deep sleep.

"Shes losing too much blood does anyone know her blood type?" The Doctor called

Any blood would be fine now but if it was going to be a transfusion it had to be Waverly's

"My wife is a match, I'm not going to take anyone but hers."

"De….."

"Waverly!" I yelled

She came running at me painfully calling for her.

"Nicole?"

"I need your blood just you blood I cant take anyones but yours." I say looking her deep into her eyes hopping that she gets what I was saying.

"Where do we do this we have to do it now." Waverly says looking at them.

"Miss…."

"Its Mrs. Haught Im her wife and I'm type O and it has to be me and it has to be now." She said

"OK follow us this way." The Doctor says as they started to push me along.

The last thing I see is them putting an IV in Waverly's arm and I could feel them putting one in my arm that's before I fell into a next thing I could feel Waverly running her hand through my hair softly singing in my ear.

"I always love that song when you sing it." I say with a husk in my voice.

"Ok my god baby." She says kissing my head.

"Where's Wynonna she's was stabbed." I say

"I'm here Haught shot you should know that you cant keep me down." Wynonna says walking in to my line of sight.

"Marry Christmas Nicole" The girls said walking up to the bed.

"Its Christmas?" I asked

"No you missed it it was a few days ago but that's what the girls wanted to be the first to tell you." Waverly said.

"Yeah we didn't open anything we wont until you come home." Tara says wiping her eyes.

"Ok don't worry I will be home soon." I say just as I say that the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Well its nice to see that your awake." She says walking over to the bottom of the bed and pulling the cover back.

"Your family sent me to take good care of you and it looks like you are doing very well I don't see why you cant go home today." She says cutting open the wrapping on my thigh.

I saw her eyes flash and I let out a sigh and looked up at Waverly.

"Just let me go get your papers and you can go home but I must advise you to take things slowand get enough Iron."She said

She started to wrap my thigh again.

The ride home was full of chatter from the girls to Wynonna, Waverly kept her hand in mine as she drove. When we pulled up to the house there was a number of tv vans outside along with Philip and a number of slowly maneuvered our way through the News crews up the drive to the house.

"Your Highness are you ok?" Philip said as we made our way into the house.

" I am fine I just need to feed." I say as I sit on the couch.

"I didn't bring anyone with me, we got word that you was hurt and I took the first flight out." He says.

Philip was a very trusted friend of the family and you could always count on him but sometimes he can get out of hand.

"I have that covered Philip don't worry about that." Waverly said rubbing my head.

Oh my love my love, Waverly never stopped to think of herself and hunting at this time wouldn't be a good thing. We are being watched to closely and her getting spotted was the first thing on my mind.

"Baby you can't you haven't."

At this point in time Waverly has never been out hunting on her own and her going out at this time could prove dangerous with the News watching us.

"Don't worry Haught I'm going with her." Wynonna said.

I looked up at Wynonna then back at Waverly It really didn't matter what I say at this moment She was going to go no mater what.

"Ok, if you don't mind Im going to go lay down." I say grabbing the crouches and making my way through the house.

I didn't want my wife going out without me, it wasn't that I didn't trust Wynonna because I trusted her with all that I am just like I do Waverly. But hunting was is always something we did together as partners and lovers.

Laying down I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, sleep is good sleep is what I need.

WAVERLY

I walked through the shadows of downtown watching my next prey. She was a short little thing y

"Go for it baby girl." Wynonna says falling back.

I let my hair fall in front of my face as it changed, I followed her down an dark alley and I move quickly to pull her deeper into the dark. I wrapped my hand around her mouth to keep her from screaming. I saw Wynonna at the end of the alley just out of sight of those that past by.

"If you don't scream this will go quick and you will be on your way." I say with a deep rumble in my voice.

"Please just take my wallet and I wont tell I promise." She said trying to pull away.

"I don't want that."

I sink my fangs into her neck not caring to relax her, she tried to pull away but I just pulled her closer until I drunk my fill. I pulled back and ran my fingers over the twin holes and checked to be sure they closed. I layed her on the ground fixing her dress I made my way to where Wynonna was standing.

"Four hits in one night Im proud of you baby girl." She said patting me on the back.

"I'm full lets get home I know Nicole is worried I can feel it." I say leaded on Wynonna

"You have a blood high Come on to any on lookers you just look sleepy." She said as we walked out of the Alley.

Nicole told me about blood highs and how to not get them but I really didn't have a choice I needed the blood for the both of us. I let out a sigh as we made it to the car in a blink of an eye I handed the eyes over to Wynonna and waited for her to hit the button to unlock the doors. I climbed in a let out a loud burp and covered my mouth.

"You had too much lets just sit here until the feeling to through it up passes." Wynonna says sitting back.

"I think it would be best if Novak lives with us." I say

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we will be living here in a few years and as selfish as it sounds I rather you be happy and with us the be happy with out us." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Baby girl I would never leave you I spent too much time out of your life that I cant see myself leaving you." Wynonna said looking at me

"Novak is your life mate Wy you can't just give that up for me."

"I'm not truth be told me and Nicole have been looking for a place with a security gates but the only things we can find are just outside of Boston." She said

What the hell are they looking for there plenty of places in Boston.

"Nicole wants house with land for the girls and us to just be open she want a security gate to keep the reporters and unwanted guest out. She wants a pool and a house for me to have my space." She says

I looked out the window, I could see that it really wasn't hard. While Nicole worked with the public and was a people person she liked her privet life and wanted her space from them. I could careless about being around people but I could understand why Nicole wanted her space. We have a lot to keep from the public she was now Outed as the princess living in America and we had a lot to lose if some idiot comes along and wants to make some money off the family.

"OK I understand that, what are you going to do I know you like being a cop." I ask

"Baby girl I don't like being a cop that much and getting stabbed in the back was enough for me. He was a bad aim but with Nicole's quick shot the way she is she saved me from bleeding out. I rather him be in a wheelchair then having to wait a month to claw my way out the ground or out a wall."

Wynonna took my hand and gave it a squeeze and I let out a sigh.

"So you going to ask Novak to move into the compound with us?" I ask as Wynonna started the car.

"I think so I mean I have to keep her safe from assholes like David and any other Vampires that's out there that may try to turn her." She says

I give a snort I ran into one vampire one night while shopping with the girls for Christmas, if it wasn't for them we would have gotten into a fight. She was nasty and could use a bath and a attitude adjustment. Nicole said she could smell the power coming off me and knew that if she picked a fight with me she would have lost.

Wynonna didn't say much as she drove and I was fine with that but then she just busted out laughing for no reason.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked

"I was just thinking about when you was little and you punched out a little boy for smacking your shake out your hand."

"Yea well he shouldn't haven't done that." I say.

"He was 10 you was 13, I would have gotten you a new one." She says

"I didn't want a new one I wanted the one I had." I say smiling.

I started to laugh at all the major moments in my life that Wynonna took part in, something funny always happened when Wynonna was around and she was always doing something to make sure I had an amazing preteen and teenage life. She really didn't show any dislike for anything I did until I started dating Champ.

I frowned at that thought Wynonna didn't stay in my life while I was in my 20's. She was always a phone call away and there when I needed her all I had to do was ask but her dislike of anything Champ Hardly and my need to be around him for whatever reason and my rebellious 20's, I made it hard for her to be in my life. I even at one point told her that I didn't need or want her in my life and that I wished she would just leave me alone. The look in her eyes told me that I hurt her more then anyone or anything could every hurt her in her long life. It was too late to take it back once I said it and with Champ there to cheer me on only served to hurt her more. So pushing my way past her I left with Champ for a night of drinking and partying.

I didn't have a very good night all I could think about was how I treated Wynonna and what I said to her.I gave her hell for a month because all she wanted me to do was put more attention into my studies and stop worrying about what Champ wanted me to do. I ended that horrible month with such horrible words to the only person at that time that gave a damn about me. She put me in the best schools made sure we lived in great neighborhood and made sure I had anything I wanted. But I just didn't want to listen I was trying so hard to be what I wasn't that I said horrible things to the only person that cared.

So after a rotten night out drinking with fake friends I staggered home and fell into bed thinking that Wynonna would just yell more at me for being out so late and getting so drunk. The next morning I awoke to the sound of nothing and a killer headache, and that through me off there was no sound at all no tv or radio my way out into the house I called for Wynonna, not getting an answer I went to her room door and nocked before pulling the paper that was tapped to the door. Opening the paper it said one simple thing.

'You Got Your Wish.'

I opened the door to find the room bare everything was gone, no pictures no bedding no nothing.I ran from her room back up the stairs to my room to find my phone.

'The number you have dialed has been disconnected.'

I dropped the phone to the floor the only thing saving it from shattering to bits was the extra fluffy carpet that I begged Wynonna to buy me.I spent a week going out to all of her hunts to see if anyone knew where she was or if she was coming home soon, all I got was nos and we haven seen her.

I through myself into my school work and Champ if I wasn't in school I was with him and when the end of the semester I made my way to the Headmasters office to tell her that I wouldn't be returning due to the lack of finances to pay for school. But she told me that all my schooling was paid up til graduation.

I went home and made a number of calls to tell those that need to know that I didn't have the money to pay them but everything was paid for House paid off water and electric paid up for ten years car insurance paid up for the next ten years. Everything major was taken care of Wynonna didn't leave me hanging in the wind with everything. I even had 10,000 pound in my bank and another 10,000 in my savings. But Wynonna always rung in my ear about having a job when things come down to it you need to have a job, so I got a job. The only smart thing I did at that time was keep the fact that I had 20,000 pounds in the bank away from Champ.

I didn't hear from Wynonna in six months and even then with my crying and begging she wouldn't come back. Then everything happened with Champ and I started to beg her not to come back but she did anyway and I knew I had to end it with Champ so I did and I stayed up Wynonna's ass from that time until I moved to the states.

"Baby girl we are home." She said braking me from the trance .

I looked up at the house and back at Wynonna.

"Wy I want to tell you something."

"What's that Baby girl?" She turns to me.

"I just want to say sorry for how I treated you with Champ you just wanted the best for me."

"No Waverly you don't think about that its in the past. You now have Nicole and a family and Im not Going anywhere." She said taking my hand.

"I know I do and I love Nicole I always will I just wish I would have meant her first, I was tarrying so hard to be straight that I let Champ take over my life. I didn't know what I was doing I didn't know how you would have acted if I told you I'm gay." I say.

"Waverly there was nothing you could have ever told me to make me hate you, I knew you were gay why do you think I tried so hard to get you away from Champ but that happened and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get you to see who you are so I left. Was I hurt yes I was very hurt that you would go so far to get me and who your were out of you life killed me. But that is in the past and now you have a Woman that loves you more then anything so much so that she had a deep talk with everyone that ever hurt you, hell she even had a talk with me about leaving you."Wynonna said.

"Ok ok lets go inside before I start crying more." I say wipe at my eyes.

"Yea lets go before Nicole comes and gets you." She says and we opened the doors and climb out.

The minute my foot touch the ground cameras started to flash and I grunt as I walked around the SUV to the drivers door where Wynonna stood waiting we walked back to the house with the lights flashing. The door opened and Nicole was standing there waiting for me on cruches just out of sight of the cameras.

"Beast what are you doing?" I asked walking into the house

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I made myself a hamburger and fries." Nicole says moving us to the kitchen.

"What the Hell Nicole that's a whole cow." Wynonna said

"I'm hungry and I want to get into those boxes under that tree." Nicole said

"Well why don't you finish that and Wynonna you go wake the girls and we can open everything." I say

Wynonna ran off to get the girls and Nicole finished off the hamburger in two big bites.

"You know you can choke doing that." I say as she pulled me into a hug.

"I know but I cant help it those boxes have been calling me all day."

I was about to say something when Wynonna and the girls started pulling me into the living room I looked back to see Nicole making her way into the room.

We spent the next hour opening gifts and the girls now watched Nicole put her drone together

"Ok I'm ready." She called from the kitchen table

Wynonna walked over and picked up the drone carful not to hit the camera they took it outside and Wynonna put it down in the yard and the girls stood on one side of her I on the other. Wynonna stood drinking some of her way too expensive whiskey. The camera men stood watching to see what was going to happen. Nicole hit the power button and the little propellers started to spend letting a strange sound and I looked up at Nicole to see child like glee on her face.

"Watch." She says hitting a few buttons.

The drone hovered a few inches off the ground before zipping up into the air and flying over the camera crews and over the house across from us.

"Your going to lose it." I say

"No I'm not look." She said making me look at the screen she was looking at.

She made passes over us a hand full of times while I watched the little screen, every now and then she would hit a button. But now she was just getting on the nerves of the camera men by flying through them and hovering near by so the zipping sound of the propellers was making it hard for them to report.

"Baby its time to go in and change your bandage and take a nap." I say

Nicole lets out a sigh and called the drone back and Wynonna picked it out the sky when Nicole cut the power.

"This damn thing is heavy." She said walking past us to the house.

The girls followed her and Nicole started to make her way indoors I noticed that she had bled through her bandage and was looking pale.

"Come one lets go to the room to clean that up." I say

Nicole looked at me with hopeful eyes and I just smiled at her.

"Wynonna just put the drone on my desk and we will see you in a few hours."

"Ok the girls should sleep a few hours I'm going to call Novak baby girl like we talked about." Wynonna said

"Oh and Nicole."

"Yea?" She called stopping and looking at her.

"Waverly did a great job hunting last night she knew who to pick and when, just like a fish to water." She said smiling.

We made our way to the bed room where I went to get a new bandage out for Nicole and made my way back. It wasn't really needed but after Nicole feeds it will bleed for an hour and I didn't want to get blood on the sheets.

"Come on I feed enough for the both of us." I say cupping her face.

Nicole looked at me giving me a dimpled smile before kissing my head.

"I really wish I was there for your first solo hunt, I would have love to see my Lady in action." Nicole said pulling me closer to her.

I feel her run her nose up my neck looking for my pulse before biting down a low rumble came from her chest as she feed from me. She took a little more then what I wanted her too but I take into mind that it had been a month since she feed and days since she got any blood from me.

She was getting a little to carried away so I pulled her hair to get her to pull her away from me. The look she gave me was one that I didn't under stand, I never seen this look before. She tried to go after me again I pushed her back but that didn't stop her. Something had come over Nicole and I didn't like it. I heard Wynonna banging on the door but I was to busy fighting Nicole off. She bent down to bite me again and I punched her in the eye with my left hand knowing my ring just may have cut her. I used her backward momentum I took her to the floor holding her hands under my knees and pend he head down by her neck.

"Baby girl what happen?!" Wynonna asked closing the door behind her so the girls couldn't see.

"I don't know I let her feed and things got out of hand she tried to go for more and I pushed her away she came back and I took her down after punching her." I say

Nicole started to fight more against me and bit my hand when I pulled back, that was enough to make me snap. I jumped up and grabbed her by the neck slamming her against the wall.

"Nicole stop it!" I growl out.

She fought a little more before she stopped her eyes went from red back to brown and she was look like she was unsure of what happen.

"What's going on?" she choked out.

"You went ape shit is what happened what is wrong with you." I say.

I let her go and her hand went to her eye and she hissed when she touched it.

"I don't know what happened I just you taste so good." She says

"Its just blood." Wynonna said

"No its not the blood its her skin I wanted her skin what is on you?" Nicole said looking from the mirror to me.

"Nothing I haven't taken a shower I haven't done anything since you have been in the hospital." I say looking at Wynonna.

"I have to talk to Philip." She said grabbing her phone.

NICOLE

I felt like complete shit for going after Waverly the way I did it was like I couldn't get enough of her and needed her. I wasn't trying to bite her or hurt her I just wanted more of her sent and taste of her skin, but when they held me down it was like I wasn't seeing them. I smelt Waverly and I felt her but I didn't see her.

Now I was on hold while they woke my mother up so she could talk to me because clearly no one had answers for me but her. If she didn't have any answers I was going to kill someone this is just bullshit I would never hurt Waverly but I bit her while she was holding me down.

"Nicole I was waiting for this to happen."

"You knew about this!" I yelp jumping out my seat.

"Sit down so I can finish this." Waverly said pulling me back into the chair.

She was in the middle of cleaning and sewing close the cut over my eye it will be healed by morning but She didn't want blood everywhere and nor did I.

"Yes I knew it was something that you should have gone through when you was a baby or a little girl so it wouldn't be nowhere near violent as it is." She said.

"what do you mean mom?" I asked

I had her on speaker so Waverly could her what she says too.

"Your going through scent marking if you would have as a child it would have been unnoticeable but now that you are grown its going to be a violent ordeal now because there are adults and other factors that you may find to be a threat." My mom says

"So what do we do?" I asked looking at Waverly

"Philip tells me you have a sound proof stone basement."

"We do but what does that have to do with anything?" Waverly says

I hear my mother laugh.

"We are sending a crew and some chains so you two can scent mark, and before you ask its so no one can get in and you cant get out. The crew is to clean up after you."

What's that mean?" I ask

"Well you have to be chained up apart from each other but just close enough that you can smell each others pules. You will no doubt pull at the chains and maybe hurt the stones in your basement the crew is to be sure you didn't hurt yourselves or the house." She says

Waverly put her things away and sat on my lap, at this time she had taken a shower at Philips request and put on scents that covered up her natural sent so I didn't go crazy again.

"Just before you both will have to take a hot shower with nothing just water and put on plan cotton sweats that have ben washed in nothing but hot water and be chained up in the basement to be left alone to let what happen happen."Mom says

"What about the girls?"

"Let Wynonna take care of them for the next few days."

That talk was two days ago now we are chained up in the basement looking at each other from across the room. Waverly was starting to sweat like me and like me she couldn't control the actions of her fangs, I felt bad for my love she had all that hair that hung down around her. He kept pushing it back out of her face and off her neck. We talked about her putting it up in a bun and that worked for a while until she got tired of having her hair pulled at. So she ripped at the bun pulling it out and throwing the tie across the room.

I looked up at the sound of a low rumble to see Waverly looking at me.

I start to growl back at her.

Over the next hour things started to getting heated we growl and grunted at each other snapped and tried to get to each other.

I don't know what happened after that I just remember waking up to Wynonna over me unlocking the chains. As soon as the chains off my arms was full of Waverly both of us in need of a shower

"You two go clean up so we can clean up those cuts on your arms and get you feed." Wynonna says smiling

after a hot shower and dressing in some thing more suitable for a princess I made my way out into the house where my love and family waited for me. Waverly was making lunch with Wynonna and I walked over and pulled her back into me where I put my nose in her neck and took a deep all the soap and perfume I could smell her and that turned me on.

"Not right now beast later I promise."

"Really, but why not now I need you." I say into her neck.

Waverly tured around and with a smile she kissed me.

"I promise that once the day is done I will take you into our room and kiss you from head to toe before spreading you wide and eating you like Im starving." She said softly.

Wynonna coughed and Philip turned away while the girls sat eating as if nothing was going on.

"Well I have to go back to the hotel, everything checks out with you two. This was the first time we have ever had to deal with this kind of scent marking before. It was rather volatile." He said

"What do you mean?" Waverly asked

"Well you two where fine when It was just the two of you but when a third person was added to the room you Lady Waverly would attack that person. You put up a good fight even riped one of your chains out the floor." Philip said.

The convertation had moved from english to Greek in a blink of an eye. The girls had yet to learn Greek and that kept the out ove the mix. We have yet to find a way to tell them about us and we didnt want to scare them with what was really going on.

Waverly shook her head and looked back at me then Wynonna who tried her best to look as if it wasnt funny to her.

"Whats so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing I mean you put a 6 foot 7 inch 200lb man on his ass broke his nose and both his arms. If I hadn't tranked you you would have decapatated him with how tight you was pulling that chain around his neck." she said popping a grape into her mouth.

I smiled and looked down at my love befor pulling her into a 5 foot 4 inch english lady was quite the fighter.

"Eww that enough kissing." Tara said putting her fork down.

That made us all laugh and Waverly turn back to making me and her some lunch.

"Nicole?" Mandi called

"Yes?"

"Can we get a Great Dane puppy, Bull needs someone to play with thats not Jane and Maura." She says

"I dont see why not."

Waverly elbows me in the ribs and I look down at her rubbing the spot.

"Lets see how your grades are doing before we go adopting more pets." Waverly says.

As a teacher I understood why she was big on grades and as a new mother so am I, but I really wanted this puppy. She was also big on adopting and not buying she donated to the ASPCA and other charites that had to do with animals, not to say che didnt donate to others but she was really big on that.

"Yes lets just see how everything works out in a few days if its all good we will find a Great Dane shelter to adopt a puppy." I say

I take the plate that is handed to me and move over to the table and headed to the table.

"Well if everything is fine with you your highness we will take our leave." Philip says picking up his coat.

I gave him a nod and he made his way out with a wave of his hand and everyone followed him.

Lunch went over with little convertation and the girls once done ran to there rooms to start on their home work for the next week, or so I think.

"So I'm going to get Novak and bring her back here since everything is done. You think I can put her books in your office Waverly?" Wynonna asked.

"Yea sure Im always in Nicole's office anyway so she can use mine." She says putting the dishes in the dish washer.

I watched as Wynonna leave taking my SUV keys with her.

"She really needs a car of her own."

"She has one." I say walking over to her.

"That motorcycle does not count as a car." Waverly says

"Then what is it?" I ask kissing her neck.

"It is a toy that she can ony ride a few months out of the year and that doen't count rainy days. She needs a car to get around in." She says turning to me.

"Ok I will talk to her about buying a car, but I dont think I will need to since she has Novak to talk to her about those things." I say

WAVERLY

I have to say that having Novak around was great we spent the rest of the day just going over work and talking about history. Dont get me wrong Nicole and Wynonna know more about history then the both of us could ever know put together but it was just nice to have someone different to talk to about it.

Now I was in the kitchen in my bath robe getting a bottle of wine and two glasses. Nicole was in the bath relaxing whiled I went about locking up and geting the things I needed to give her a nice sensual night. I looked out the window to see that the camera men and women have left us alone and I was happy. I couldn't wait to move into that house in the Gated camuity where they couldn't get to us. I loved people but I didn't enjoy them hanging out outside my house. But I was set to be the next Queen of Spain its something I better get use to, more so that now It was going to be two queens.

Moving back to the room I start to set things place on wine poured in cold glasses Nicole favorite mix of fruit cantaloupe strawberry and grapes. I put on my mix of Celine Dion love ballads on and slip out of my bath robe I put ou a red silk robe that I had bought for Christmas night that we never got to use. I stood at the foot of the bed a waited for my love to come out the bath and I didnt have to wait long. There in the door way to the bathroom stood Nicole looking around the room before her eyes landed on me.

"I smelt fire and was woundering what you was doing in here. Whats all this?" She asked walking over to me.

"Well I remember me saying something about eating you like I was starving. I wanted to make tonight as romantic as I could for you." I say.

"Every night with you is romantic my love no matter where we are or what we are doing. You could smell of wild bulls and we be in a tent in the middle of nowhere and it will be romantic." She says.

I smile at her and put my hands on her face and look her in the eyes.

"Thats only touching because I know How much you hate bulls. How thats possible when cows and bulls smell the same I will never know." I say laughing.

I pull her to me and she starts to move from side to side to the music.

"I know this night is about me but I want to ask you something." She says

with my head resting on her chest I could hear the rumble of each word.

"Whats that?"

"I happened across some tickets to Las Vegas and I wanted to know how you felt about going on Valentines Day. I know its not the mos romantic place but there is something there I want you to see." Nicole says

"I don't see why not its kinda one of the places I have on my list of places to go in America." I say.

"Good because I already made plans and I'm sure Celine would be very upset if wee didn't make the show or dinner." She says.

I look up at her and slap her on the arm.

"Are kidding me?!"

"Nope She was happy to have dinner with the next Queen of Spain and one that such a big fan." Nicole says smiling at me.

I could do nothing but hug her, I am a huge fan of Celine Dion and felt really bad when I was unable to get time off from school to go to Franch to see her. Now my Beast of a wife has somehow got us into a show and dinner with the star.

"No no I cant think of this right now this is about you, we can talk about this later." I say

I put my hands on her arm and turn her to the bed.

Take that off and get in the bed under the covers."I say turning to get the wine glasses. I ganded her one before going back to get the bowl of fruit.

turning back I made my way back to the bed and sat them down on the bed side table before climbing innext to her.

"You have done nothing but be good to me sice we have meant. All Ive ever wanted was to do was make myself a perfect wife for you."

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Shh I know thats not what you are asking of me but this is what I always wanted, I wanted the house with the kids and trying for another baby. I never thought I would have that after Champ I knew that I had to come out but you dont always find people that want the same as you." I say

"I will always do what I can to make your dreams some ture." Nicole says

I smile at her.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I have everything I ever wanted, I got that when I first saw you." She says

I put the bowle down that I was feeding her from and went to kiss her her down her neck. Nicole leaned over and put her glass on the table next to mine and took my face in her hands.

"I dont know what I would have done if you had turned me down." She says befor kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss as I start to push her down flat on her back. I moved to lay between her legs and kissed my way across her jaw an down her neck. I stopped at her pulse point and started to suck making her moan out my name.

My hand starts to make its way down her body at the same speed as my mouth, when it came to me Nicole was one big gspot. Where ever I touched her would make her moan or shiver. I came to a stop when he pink nipple slip into my mouth.

"Oh Wave."

I smile as I start to suck softly as as my left hand started to play with her other nipple . I pinched and pulled at it while I nipped at the over I started to lavish the same attention on that nipple as I did the other.I could fell her fingers combing through my hair as she watched me closely. Giving a nip I start making my way down her body.

I nipped a little to hard on he abs and she started to bleed I went about liking it up and running my fingers over it to close it up and stop the bleeding.

Nicole pushed the sheet from over my head and I looked up into her eyes, her eyes was hooded and her breathing was deep. I dipped my tongue into her belly button. My hands slipped down to her thighs and pushed them open before I lifted her legs and put her legs over my shoulders. I slipped down until I was face to face with the thing I waqnted the most.

"Waverly please don't tease me." She said

"I'm not hand me that bowl." I say.

She reached over and handed it to me. I put it down next to me and took a strawberry out and ran it through the wetness that was pouring out of Nicole. I held it up to her and she took it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm." She hummed

I took another strawberry out and did the same thing over before eating it myself.

"Oh my god you taste so good." I say.

I countinued the actions until the fruit was all gone. Nicole was moaning and whining pulling my head closer to her center. I pulled her hands out my hair and put them on her thighs.

I dove right in my moth going right for her clit sucking it right into my mouth. Her hands went right to my head and I laughed manking her suck in a deep breath. She pulled me closer to her and I started to suck harded.

"That feels so good baby, Dont stop." She moans

"I won't I promise." I quickly say

I went back to sucking her off, I pushed two fingers into her and her body bowed and she let out a growl. Her hands tighten in my hair and if I wasn't a vampire Im sure it would have hurt. I growled and put my face right in her pussy getting her all over my face. I started to thrust in and out of her as fast as I could curling my fingers to hit that sweet spot everytime. Nicole whined and pulled at my hair and started to hyperventilate and bowed her body until she froze.

I was trapped between her lags looking up at her until I felt hot liquid gushing out into my face and mouthand I started to lap it up. It was like ambrosia from God that I couldn't get enough of.

"Stop stop stop." She said pushing my head away.

I gave one final kiss to her thighs before making my way up her body to lay along side her.

"Relax my beast its ok." I say running my fingers through her red hair.

Nicole rolled over to me and put her face in my neckand started to kis down my neck.

"No this is about you." I say

"I know and i want you,Isnt that part of what I want." She says pulling me over on top of her.

"I just left this spot."

"Yes you did but you didn't do this position." She said

She pushed me to sit up then pulled me to her was new to me so I just did what she was telling my body to do.I was right over her face when I felt the swipe of her tongue. That little action made me reach out and grab the headboard.

"What the hell."

I grab her head and fall in to her arms and the rhythm she set. Every kiss every touch from Nicole always felt new to me but this was really new to me. She was always careful with me gintle even but she was like a beast with me. She pulled me down on top of her sucking and biting and humming sending vibrations through my body.

"Fuck baby what are you doing?" I ask grabbing fist full of red hair.

I fell her tongue slip deep into me and I started to roll my hips and moan loudly. Nicole laughed and sent more vibrations through me. I tossed my head back and felt my long hair being pulled, that did nothing but drive me crazy.

Nicole growled out and bit down on my thigh and sucked hard and that ent me over the clif.

"NICOLE!"

it was high pitched and the two glasses of wine shattered and I fell overpushing her head away from me.

"Stop." I moaned and she licked the bite mark.

that stopped the blood from flowing out onto the bed making a mess for us to clean up.

I some how flipped myself around and layed down next to Nicole as she pulled the sheet up over us.

"Thank you baby." she said.

"Hay look at me."

She pulled me into her arms and looked deep into my green eyes.

"You never have to thank me for anything I'm your wife its my job to do these things."

"Just because you are my wife that doesnt mean you have to do anything. I dont want you to think that you have to do anything I want if you dont want to, I'm not like all your boyfriends and I definitely am not Champ." she says

I smile at her then look away, it wasnt anything that i ment to do it just happened before I could stop the action.

"Hey whats that about?" Nicole asked pulling me to look at her.

"Nothing right now I promise I will tell you tomorrow just lets enjoy tonight before we have to wake and go to church." I say

she just looked at me and gave me a soft smile and kissed me. We lay there looking into the fire until I felt sleep pulling at my body and I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day wasnt one I would like to remember after services we was aproched by the father.

"I hate to tell you this but you are no langer welcomed here." He says.

"If you hate to tell us that then why tell us." Nicole asked

"Some of our members have issues with you being here."

"Oh you mean the bigoted members that line your pockets."

"Nicole." I give a warning

"They just feel like your kind..."

"Our kind?" I say offended.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said.

"No but you did you meant what you just said or you wouldn't have said it. Don't worry FATHER Marco you will not be seeing my family again."Nicole said taking my hand.

The girls was waithing in the car for us while Wynonna and Novak had made there way to the restaurant for lunch.

"This is bullshit!" Nicole says as w got into the Car.

she ran her fingers through her hair and started the I looked over at her this just isnt the best time to bring this up but I had no choice.

"Nicole when we get to the restaurant we need to get our own table so we can talk." I say

"About what?"

"Champ Hardly." I say with venom in my voice.

Nicole let out a growl and started the car.

"Ok tell me about Champ why is his name floating around?" She asked as we sit at a table in the corner.

"Remind me to change numbers."

Nicole gave me a confused look on her face.

"I've had the same number since I was in school and I never thought about changing it until yesterday when I checked my voicemail. Champ called and left me a message saying if I don't pay him 45 million dollars then he was going to go to the press and tell about our past. He came up with some kind of story about how I slept with his friends and and..."

"Waverly there is no and...I dont care about what he has to say or what stories he has to tell. I will make sure we get infront of this train before anything happens do you understand." Nicole says grabing my hand.

"But how will..."

"Thats up to me, I will call Philip now and we will have this fixed Champ or any other person in this world will not drag you down."

I watched as Nicole pulled out her phone and hit a few numbers and stood from the table.

"Be right back." she says and walks away.

I have no idea what she is saying she was speacking in a number of different languages and I couldnt peice together what she was saying until she came back to the table.

"Ok as long as you have him on a plane tonight I will handle everything here when you get here... You haven't left? Well good you can meet him at the air port." Nicole says sitting down.

She put her phone back on the table and cupped my face in her hands.

"I'm going to talk to Champ and you will be there to show him that you will not be black mailed or pushed into doing what you dont want to do, is that ok?" She asks

"That is just fine but I will be at work tomorrow." I say.

"Thats ok I will have Philip come with you to the office where we will be at.

NICOLE

I had to make myself busy all day or I was going to rip my hair out, Just the thought of having Champ Hardly in my office or near me or Waverly was something i was not looking forward to. I disliked the man with a passion, no I hated him. But this was what we had to do to get the point across that him trying to blackmail Waverly wasn't going to work.

"Mrs. Haught there is a Champ Hardly here to see you."

I closed my laptop and sat back in my chair and looked at the door as if I was trying to set it on fire.

"Send him in." I say

The door opened and Champ rolled in looking around.

"I would ask you to take a seat but it looks like you have on already." I say not moving.

"Mrs. Haught is there anything I can get you?"

"No, let Mrs HAUGHT in when she gets here." I say standing from my seat.

I looked at him before going over to the bar and pouring me some Jameson and moved back over to my desk.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm here for or what." He says

I frown at how his accent was dirty and it hurt my ears, well it didn't hurt my ears but it wasnt a smooth and flowing as Waverly's. I looked at him and to a sip of my drink before putting my glass down on my desk.

"I do have a few things I want to ask you Champ but first I wanted to know if you remember me?" I ask knowing he wouldnt.

"I dont know who you are or why Im here." He said

"Well I know you and I know that you are ask Waverly for money and I also know that wont happen.

"Oh this is about Waverly it is well I think she will give me what I ask for because she is weak and all you have to do is say boo." He says smiling

I smile back at him and that just confuses him.

"I like you Champ and I didnt think I would but I do, you see you have this delusion that My wife will give in to what you are asking. Also the whole slut story has been played out but I give you an A for trying." I say moving around to stand behind him.

That was something I noticed he didnt like by how he wheeled himself around to face me.

"Shes a slut she is and if i dont get what I want Im going to the media then we will see how well your people like having a whore for a Queen." He says

"You think I would let that happen? You have no proof that you say she really is what you say she is. You think anyone is going to believe a bunch of unemployed drunks that the would believe anything a dead man says." I say walking across to him.

"I ant dead you cow wha ya talkin bout."

I hit a few buttons on the control that I was holding and the tv came on

"...Again flite 2942 has disapered of the radar two hours into flite ..."

"Your dead Champ your where on that plane your somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic now and nothing you can do will change that."I say smiling at him.

"Your crazy no one will believe that."

"...As far as we know there was only one passenger on board A Champ Hardly along with Stewardess Jennifer Kingston pilot Robert Brooks and co polit Bill David..."

" That doesnt look good for you Champ you have no money no where to go how will you get home?"

The door open and Kelly let Waverly in along with Philip.

"She knows I'm here I told her my name and everything." He said pointing at Kelly.

"Kelly do you know this man?" I asked.

"No Mrs. Haught I dont he just showed up ranting about how he needed to talk to you." She said

Waverly looked at me before putting her bag on the couch and moving over to where my drink was. I trusted that Philip brung her up to speed. And how she is acting Im guessing right.

"Thank you Kelly you can go now." I say and she closes the door.

"Waverly make her undo whatever she has done! Tell her Im Champ Hardly!"He yells.

"Im sorry who are you? last time I check Champ Hardly was shaking me down for money but the last I seen of Champ Hardly was when I was 29. I dont know who you are." She said and sat in my chair.

I know this was going to be one hell of a fight between the two of us because I did something so drastic without telling her and putting her in this spot was something I shouldnt have done, but for now I have to deal with Champ.

I move over to my desk and pull out a couple houndered dollars and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry there isnt much more I can do for you Mr but without the proper cradincals I cant help you. This should help you for a few days."

I put the money in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"I will see him out." Philip says as Waverly stands up.

She moved over to me as Philip phushed him out. Once the door was closed she turned to me and slapped me.

"I dont have to tell you what thats for."She says as I hold my cheek.

"How could you do that to him you took his life away from him!"

"What life!? He makes a living off of telling bullshit lies drinks the moeny away and goes back for more, Hes a rapist that only goes after weak people!"

"you calling me weak!?"

"No Im not calling you anything, Im saying he thinks your weak and Im taking that away Im taking away his voice to do that to you or any other woman."

Damn that slap hurt.

"You didnt have to kill him Nicole."

"Why he killed you." I say looking at her.

She stopped moving and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I watch you Waverly when you get dress you stand in the mirror and you look at yourself you look at your stomach and you cry. For a long time I didnt know why you was doing that until it hit me you are crying over the baby you didnt have." I say

Waverly stood across the room tears coming down her face.

"You told us you had an abortion but thats not ture is it? and thats what killed had a baby that you loved for how ever long and he took that from you didnt he?" I ask.

A sea of emotions crossed Waverly's face and she turned away frome me.

"I was happy I really was I had a baby a tiny human that was all mine to love and care for, I did all the right things went to the doctors stopped drinking and partying started eating right everything was going good for me. I was 4 months along and about to tell Wynonna after Classes one day when I got home to find Champ sitting in my living room he had picked the locks in his hunt to find out why I broke it off with him, he thought he would find another man sleeping in my bed."

She turned to me.

"He didnt find a man he found all my papers and sonograms of the baby, I didnt bother to hide them because I was alone he was off somewhere with his frinds I had called it off that was it. I was starting to get everything ready for me and my little girl."

When she said it was a little girl for some reason i felt like the wind was kicked out of me.

"But he was there waiting for me with all my papers and he was yelling about me being a whore and that I wasnt going to have a child and then he just looked at me with something I had never seen before ran up to me and punched me right in the stomach. An hour Nicole He beat me for an fucking hour and no one came all my screams no one came...They had to induce labor so I can have a dead baby, do you know how that feels your brain telling you not to push because it wasnt time yet but your body is doing another thing trying to push out this thing that is hurting you."

I walked up to her and took her face into my hands.

"He killed my baby and I made up some story about having gotten jumped and knocked unconcus. What kind of person does that make me for taking him back."She cried.

I pulled Waverly to me and just held her as she cried in all my life I never wanted someone dead as much as I wanted Champ Hardly dead. Sure to the world her was dead but he was still alive and I wanted that to not be the case.

We stood there for what had to be two hours until i heard Waverly let out a sigh and I noticed she was her up in my arms i thanked god that I had on a paint suit and I opened the door.

"Philip can you grab our things please I say walking out he moved in and grabbed our things befor drapping Waverly's coat over her an I turned and made my way to the elevator where we rode in quiet to the parking garge.

"Come to the house for dinner tomorrow befor you leave." I say putting Waverly in the car and closing the door after her.

Once at home I put Waverly to bed in her favorit shirt she stole from me and left her alone while I went to check on the girls and make sure they did their school work.

I was in my office looking over all there homework when Wynonna came looking for me.I said all I need to say by thought and her face turned red with anger.

"its not going to do any good Wynonna I killed him as long as he lives he will never live life." I say closing the last of the books.

"Where is she?"

"shes in bed right now Im just going over the girls homework." I say.

"Why didnt she say anything?"

"The same reason she didnt say anything before Wynonna she was scared to say anything he made her scared to say anything.I mean you should have seen the face she made after I kicked him out, it was like she was still afraid of what he would do to her later."

I stood up and went to the door and called Tara and Mandi.

"How did you find out?" Wynonna asked

"A lot of watching and just out and out asked and she told me." I say

I hand the girls their things and kissed there heads and send them away.

"I'm going to spend the night in with her can you cook for the girls."

"You know I dont cook but I will be sure they dont starve. You taking the girls lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes I havent forgoten about my girls." I say smiling.

I walked out after Wynonna and closed the door and made my way to the room. When I opened the door to see Waverly hugging my pillow I smiled and moved into the closet and grabbed something to wear before heading to the bathroom.

I showered and changed into a tshirt and underwear before climbing into bed. I handlayed on my sided facing Waverly and closed my eyes and settled in for the night.

"Can you hold me me?"

I opened my eyes and looked into green ones I gave a soft smile and held out my arms for her.

"Thank you." Waverly says.

"You dont have to thank me for anything, just promise not to keep anything from me." I say.

"Ok."

We fell to sleep just like that and when I woke Waverly was sitting on top of me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." I say looking up at her.

"Good moring to you too." She said

Waverly bent down and kissed me the sat up and looked at me. Her green eyes seemed brighter and she had a genuine smile on her face like she had no worries for the first time in her life.

"I had a dream."

"Really want to tell me about it?" I asked.

"I want to have a baby... wait that came out to fast. I had a dream that we had a baby and she had your dimple and red hair and my green eyes and nose. She was so beautiful and all of us was so happy Wynonna even cried." She said.

"You sure you want to have a baby with me?" I asked

"Yes I mean Emma would be about 3 almost 4 now but you would have been a great mom to her. You are so great with Tara even Mandi." She said

I flipped her over on her back and kissed her.

"We can start working on having a baby but we cant have one until after the wedding you have to fit into you wedding dress." I say

"We can buy condoms until its time." Waverly said kissing me.

"Then its final we will have a baby." I say smiling

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes!?" Waverly called

"Mommy I'm hungry." A sleepy Tara called.

we looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

"Ok we will be out in a minute." Waverlay called.

I put my face in her neck and started to laugh.

"Get up we have a child to feed."

I roll off her and we get up and dress so we could make breakfast for Tara and Mandi. I was last coming out the room by the time I was out the room Mandi was up and Tara was in the middile of an very animated dream.

"Mom I had this funny dream you want to hear about it?" She asked me as I moved over to get eggs and bacon and start to cook .

Tara was telling us about her dream when Wynonna came into the room and her arms was full of Mandi. She looked up at me and I shrugged and went back to cooking while Waverly made coffee.

The morning went on and I dropped them Off at the school before me and Wynonna went off to see a house just outside Boston.

"Well this looks amazing you wouldnt think we was 16 to 20 minutes from Boston." She said getting out the car.

"Yes this looks like the one." I say looking around

It was a two story brick home with large windows it sat on 4.60 acres of land with a tasteful gate at the end of the driveway. The grass was really green for January and I cold make out I house a few yards away.

"Ah you must be Mrs. Haught and Mrs. Earp, I'm Jill Valentine."

I shook her hand and so did Wynonna and we made our way into the house. The first thing I was ment with when I walked in the door was a grand staircase, that split into one side going to the left and one to the right. We walked under them and went right to the kitchen where the whole tour begain.

I absolutly fell in love with the master bedroom it had large windows that had an amazing view of the west so me and Waverrly could watch sun sets one of her favorit things to do the fireplace was a little bigger then the one we had now and the floors are all hard wood something we dont have in our house. the closet was much bigger then the one we have now and the bathroom had a claw foot tub that sat under a eastern facing window.

I took pictures of all the key things in the house and even took a video of Wynonna making little snow balls out of the last of the snow that was on the ground.

"Now I hear there is more snow coming in and the owners want to get out as soon as they can to get to their tropical get away. The only things they are taking with them are the beds and nicknacks the rest is up to you if you want to keep it, It will not effect the price of the house if you chose to keep it. If not they can have everything out ina week." Jill says when we stop back in the kitchen where we started.

"Its nice and all but I want Waverly to have the joy of decorating this place her way." I say

"Then its settled you can have someone come look at it if you want but the inspection has already been done." Jill said

"I know I had it done so there will be nothing in the way of me buying this place." I say looking at her.

"Oh so your buying it?" She asked

She was rather young and it looked like they gave her this house because it would be a hard sell. I did my homework and learned that the owners wouldnt move on the price and Jill had been having a hell of a time trying to get anyone to even look at it. When I called the realtor to have the inspection done they tryed to say it was someone else but I said I would only dealing with Jill or they could keep the house.

"Yes Im buying it." I say smiling at her.

"Oh un um well lets sign the paperwork." She said pulling out the paper work.

As I worked on the papers Wynonna busied herself with looking around the house again it took another hour to get through the paper work but once done I headed out to the Car with promises of seeing her for dinner so Waverly could sign the papers.

"In fact why dont you meet us at 4 at Mistral for an early dinner and we will finish then." I say

"Ok i will be there."

"Under Haught." I say holding open her car door.

"Ok Haught I will be there." She says I make my way over to my SUV where Wynonna was shaking off the snow that was starting to fall.

"You can have this place if you chose not to come with us to Spain." I say once we are in the car.

"Oh I'm coming maybe we can use it for one of our vacation homes."she says as we start to make our way back to Boston.

WAVERLY

I loved being a teacher I really do but kids these days think they can just skate through life. I dont know how many F's I have writen today alone. Now all I wanted to do was have a nice early dinner sign the papers on the beautiful house Nicole showed me at lunch and go home.

We was seated in a quiet corner waiting for the young realtor to show up, I was looking out the window when I felt Nicole's hand on my thigh.

"Dont start Nicole."I say with a laugh.

"Why not no one can see us and I will be really quick." She says in my ear.

I love the idea of sex in public and would do it if I wasnt so darn loud. But I couldn't help it its just something Nicole does to me, my other sexual partners i was as quiet as an atom but Nicole was something amazing.

Her hand moved up higher on my thigh and i grab my wine glass crossing my legs that put a stop to Nicoles hand.

"You just wait Lady Waverly I will have you tonight." Nicole says with a growl.

"Oh it looks like our Dinner date is here." I say making Nicole look up.

There was Jill being led to the table.

"Hello Mrs. Haught." She says tacking off her coat.

"Please its Nicole and this is my wife Waverly." Nicole says standing and taking her coat.

"Please put this with our table." She says hading over the Coat.

The boy gave a little nod and went about his buisness and Nicole sat.

"Would you like some wine Jill?" I ask holding up my hand.

"That would be great to have since I had such a hard day after meeting with you Nicole but sadly Im only 20 years old." She says

"Wow just 20 and you are handling such a big House, I wish I had my life this together when I was your age." I say very impressed with her.

"Yes well they only gave me the home because it wasnt selling due to the owers inflexablity and no one wanted to pay that price, I mean the house is worth ever cent of 20,500,000 if you ask me but no one is willing to go that high. They took 20,000,000 off but thats as far as they are willing to go."

"Well from seeing the pictures and and knowing my wife she wouldnt settle for any less then perfect I bet the house is worth every cent." I say.

" Lets have dinner first then we will work on the paper work." Nicole says

We ordered dinner and from the look of Nicoles stake she was hungery for more then just food I looked at mine and it wasnt much better but we both did very well with ordering medium rare.

We talked about everything from Jill's schooling to the small studio apartment she was living in, that put an idea in my head. I know she was going to get a cut of the sell but it wouldnt hurt to give her a little more for herself.

"Well I guess its time to get to work." She says as they poured her more limon water.

"Yes Nicole did say it it took a minute to get through the paper work." I say

"Yes but only becouse Of all the wording." she said giving a little laugh.

I liked Jill and if it wasnt so I would go after her for an after dinner snack.

I started to sign next to Nicoles signature as she started to explain each page. it took as long as Nicole said it would but once I was done I reached in my bag and pulled out my check book.

" I know you will get a cut of the sell but I just wanted to give you something that you can save along with what you get." I say hading her over the check.

"I cant take this its way too much." Jill says

"Yes you can just do anything you you like with it. Buy a car or a house and save the rest." Nicole says.

"Yes I know that, But $100,000 thats a lot." She says

"Its worth it."I say.

it took some time but we talked her into taking the check and wished her well and we parted ways at her car.

"Shes a good kid." I say as we got into the car.

"Yes she is and humble too." Nicole says starting the SUV

"Oh stop at walgreens." I say.

"What for we have everything at home." she says

"You'll see." I say as we started to roll.

"Wait right here." I say when she put the car in park.

I went in to the store and grabbed a basket and started to walk around the store looking for my target. I drop random things into my basket and stop at the pharmacy to pick up Tara's inhaler. I rounded into another aisle and ran into what I was looking for.

"Nic sure isnt a small or medium." I say looking at the row of condoms.

"XXL that sounds about right." I say to myself.

I pick up the box and read the back, yep just what I was looking for. Putting two boxes in the basket I made my way to the check out stopping when I saw Ice cream sandwitches. I grabbed one and walked up to the conter and put my things down. The casher started to ring everything up. She stopped when she got to the condoms.

"Your a lucky woman." She said smiling.

"Yes I am and I'm very happy ." I say biting into the Ice cream.

I smile and pay before taking my bags and walking out munching happily on my sandwich.

"Dont tell me that you only wanted to stop and get Ice cream we have that at home." Nicole says

"Nope." I say digging in the bag I pulled out the box.

Nicole's eyes lit up and she laughed

"You really want to start practicing uh."she says

"Yep tonight." I say hotly in her ear.

"oh."

We got home a little after 7 and it was time to spend some time with the girls so we changed and pulled out a movie to play but we all knew we wouldn't be watching. I sat on the couch checking over the girls homework as Nicole sat on the floor putting together a new drone with Mandi and Tara.

The girls had saved all there money since being with us to by the thing and now they had it they couldnt wait to fly it. She was explaning something to them when she hit a button and it came buzzing to life.

"Nicole don't you dare fly that thin g in the house." I say not looking up from my work.

I heard Novak laughing from the kitchen, the buzzing stopped Nicole started to laugh when Mandi said something so low that she thought she thought I didnt hear and thanks to my super hearing I hard the little curse. I let that slide since I wasnt meant to hear it.

I closed the book and put Mandi's books to the side and moved over to sit next to Nicole. I picked up the controller and started to look at it.

"I will never understand your love of these things." I say hitting a button and it buzzed to life.

"See look at what you did." Nicole said laughing

She took the controller and turned it off and gave me a kiss. I moved into her arms and let her hug me, and Mandi got up to but the drone up and we sat back and started to watch the movie as a family.

By the time the movie was over the girls was ready for there snack and baths.

"Hey W should have the keys to the house tomorrow how would you two like coming to see the house after school." I ask the girls.

"Yea that sounds like fun." Mandi says

Tara shook her head clearly tired from the day.

"Ok girls off to baths for you." Nicole said getting up.

I kissed the girls on there head as did Nicole as Wynonna waited for Mandi at the hall.

"I'm glad Wynonna is staying around I think they would die if they was separated." Nicole says

"Yes i think you are right." I say watching her pick up her tools.

We walked around the house checking the locks before heading to bed. The room was warm from the fire and the bed was turned down with a 12 dozen roses in a vases around the room.

"When did you do this?" I ask turning to look at her.

"I had Novak and Wynonna set it up while we were watching tv." She says

I smiled and wondered what I did in life to get such a caring and loving woman to fall for me.

"What did I do you get you?" I ask.

"You got a flat." Nicole says wrapping her arms around me.

She snapped her fingers and music started to softly started to move along to the music, I put my face in her chest smelling what was purely Nicole under her perfume.

I start to lift up her shirt and pushed down her pajama pant little lower and start to rub her lower stomach making her grunt. Her hands went to my tank top and lifted it up making me lift my arms.

"First lets get out of these." she says pulling her shirt over her head and pushed her pant down.

I worked at my string on my pant until they came lose and fell to the floor and I stepped out. I turned Nicole around and pushed her down on the bed, She waswas softly rubbing her lower stomach and watching between her legs and so was I.

What I was seeing was amazing it was something that I was going to look more into it, but it was amazing.

"I'm ready." Nicole said with a moan.

"I bet you are." I say getting off the bed.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the box of condoms, ripping open the box I grabbed a hand full and made my way back to the bed.

"You better have stamina beast." I say ripping one of the packets open I rolled it on her.

"Oh I have stamina."

She gabbed me and flipped me overand moved me up the bed. She let me go and sat back on her knees and looked at me. I lock eyes with Nicole and she bends to lick me from my clit all the way up until she was kissing me.

I could taste the tang of my sweat and a little of my cum on her tongue. Her hands was massaging my lower stomach making me feel like I was swollen and that confused me. she leaned back and looked at me cocking her head to one side before pushing two fingers into we.

"Holy Shit!" it came out as a yell and I didnt to let out.

"Your so swollen Im sorry if that hurt." She said pulling back.

"No no that didnt hurt it felt really good infact it just shocked me is all." I say.

I run my fingers between my legs and let out a moan, pulling back I saw that I was so wet it was dripping off my fingers. Nicole let out a growl and sucked my fingers into her mouth and that turned me on more. Once she was done she sat back and grabbed her dick and held the head at my opening.

She rubbed it up and down making my head fall back before looking back at her. I reached down between us and grabed her feeling how thick she was, I could feel the vains and the blood pumping through them. The condom was very thin and I wondered if it would be strong enough to hold the amount of cum that Nicole could let out in one go.

Shaking my head I got back to the task at hand and that was making my wife come me as well. So with a strong pull I pushed her inside of me and let out a deep moan. Nicole pushed my hand away and leand on her handand kissed me, I felt her just slip into me. She started to to thrust in to me slowly at first and I started to close around her and she started to pick up stead going deeper. Fast fast slow fast fast slow thats the rhythm she was setting and I was in heaven. My back bowed and she grabbed my leg and put them over her shoulders, this new position made her hit my gspot more and she stopped.

"Wha why?"

"Shhh I know." She said

something was starting to happen something that was new to both of us, Nicole made a face that looked as if she was in pain then I felt it it was like little spikes digging into but it tickled me and I started to giggle.

"This isnt funny this hurts." Nicole says

I could see her sweating more then she should, I pulled my legs down and sat up.

"Oh baby Im sorry whatever is happening is tickling me Im sorry." I say holding her face in my hands.

she jurked her hips and jabbed into me and I moaned.

"It doesnt hurt when I move." she says starting to move.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and rested my forehead on hers. I started to moan a little to loud and and she kissed me stopping the high picthed whine that came out.I heard Bull let out a howl but I wasnt to worried about him.

I felt Nicoles knot at my entrance pushing into me and I felt delicious stretching before a wet pop and I let out a moan and stopped moving.

"Can you feel me?" She asked panting

"Oh my god I can feel you."

I started to roll my hipsand I felt her get harder and her knot start to pulse before it popped. I could feel her shooting her load into me but I could also fell it stopping just short of my womb and that mad me sad. we both jurked and stopped moving.

Our breath mixed together as I ran my hands through Nicoles sweaty hair.

"Im glad your first class is free becouse I have a few more goes in me."Nicole said pulling out .

By the time my 7th class came I was starting to feel last night. It took All that I had not to walk funny and every time I saw Novak she had a big smile on her face. I was tired and hungry I skiped lunch due to not showing up for my free class so I was behind.

I sent Nicole a text telling her I needed food and she promised to take me to my favorit place to get a burger and frise before we head over to the new house. I was going through tonights homework when I felt Nicole walk into the room. I looked from one of my students to her and smiled. She took a seat at the back of the class and crossed her legs.

She had on a knee high black pencil skirt with a red silk shirt to match the black red bottom Christian Louboutin 6inch heels. My mouth started to water as she looked around the room. I watched as she picked up a book and started to look through it. She looked like a timptress getting the attention of my class.

"Ok you you have 5 minutes get your things together." I say.

Nicole stood and made her way to the front of the class.

"I got you you burger king in the car you want to eat it out the house?" She asked

"Yes I will eat it when we get there, no onions right." I say.

"No onions just like you asked." Nicole says

I could see her looking at the class out the cornor of her eyes.

"You ok?" I ask in Greek.

"Im fine its just funny."she said

I started to pack my bag up just as the bell rung, it took the class longer to empty out then it normaly would with me and it took a long time then.

Nicole stepped into my space and started to run her finger over my hand.

"Do I have to go meet the girls at there class?"

"No they come here, you didnt have that on when you dropped us off." I say

"I had a saprise meeting this afternoon so I thought I would wear something for you." Nicole says smiling.

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and there was giggles coming from some of the students .

"Im sure you have somewhere to be." I say giving a look

The room cleared out and Nicole sat down in my chair.

"Maybe we should we should trade jobs." She says moving from side to side.

"You wouldnt like it." I say closing my bag.

The girls walked into the room and ran right to Nicole talking 100 words per minute.

"Ok ok calm down one at a time." She says moving to stand

"Ok lets go Wynonna is waiting for us at the house." Nicole says moving to grab my coat.

I put it on as she walked to the back of the class to grab her coat. She put it on and the thought of her wearing just that black trench coat and those heels made me shiver.

"Maybe one day Waverly." She says looking over her shoulder and winking.

We made our way out to the SUV where I could smell my hambuger at the door of the school. My stomach started to growl and I told myself that it wasnt going to make it to the house.

"Its snowing!" Mandi called with a smile in her voice.

They walked infront of us and Nicole not to far infront of me. She stopped and held out her hand for me and I took it looking up at her, Nicole was 5'9" bare foot but with the 6inch heels on she was easly 6'3" and I found that even more hotter on her.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves."

I looked away from Nicole to the voice, It was one of the PTA moms making her way over to us. The young girl running after her was one I noticed from my second priod class she was a senor and was already having trouble with her sexuality.

"Mom stop it" she said runing up to her side

"Your deviant ways has my child questionin her sexuality she is not like you!"She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry when did your childs sexuality be come my responsabilty." I ask looking at Kate

The woman stepped infront of Kate.

"You keep you pervertion away from my child."

"Mrs. Griffin Kate is 18 years old she is at the age that she can legilly make choices on her own. I have no control over what she does or doesnt do, my job is to teach her history and that is all. My wife hardly comes to the school and when she does all I do is hold her hand on the way out just like we are doing now."

"I will be sure to have your job."

"If you feel like that something you need to do then I am fine with your choice I really dont need this job to be happy." I say

She stood looking at me and Kate was looking down at her feet.I wished there was something I could do to help Kate but as her teacher I couldnt get into her private life, she wasnt being abused or homeless I just didnt see any way that I could. She had to come to me if she felt she was in danger or being abused.

"I would love to stand here all evening in the snow but we have an appointment to get to honey." Nicole said digging at the woman.

"I will be going to the school board." She said

"You do that." I say

I looked at Kate one last time giving her a look that said i was there if she needed me before Nicole held open the door for me before shutting it and turning to look back at the two standing in the snow watching us.

"I feel bad for Kate." She said getting into the car.

I was to busy shoving frise in my mouth right away.

"She's a good kid studys hard and has a history scholarship coming her way from Harvard." I say after I swallowed.

We pull away from the school and Nicole took my free hand in hers as we started the drive to Winchester. I was done with my meal half way through the ride and gave my soda to the girls to share.

"Ok we are here." Nicole says slowing down and making a right before stopping at a gate.

She rolled down the window and reached out and punched in a number and the gates started to open and she rolled up the window and drove through. I looked backed to see the gates closing and i was impressed at what I saw so far. the lawn was perfect the tress looked amazing with the fresh snow covering them.

"Is that a Horse!?" I asked

there in the fild was a white and black spotted horse running along the tree line.

"Yes we have three clydesdale horses." Nicole says as we start going a little faster.

I watched as the horse started to run along side the car. I was amazed at the horse and wanted so badly to touch it.

"I will take you to see them after I show you around the house." She says going around a bend taking us away from the horse.

We pulled up to the front of the house to see Wynonna's Jeep parked off to the side while two masive trucks sat out front.

"Whats that?" Tara asked

"The old owners are getting there things out and should be done by the time we go home." Nicole says pulling next to Wynonna's jeep.

We all got out the SUV and I looked up, this house was massive for two stories and it had a castle look to it with large windows and stone insted of brick.I turned when i heard the trunk close and Nicole walked back around to me. I didn't hear the click of heels on the ground and I looked down to see knee high boots with a half inch heel.

"I had to change them if I was going to take you to see the horses." She says.

Taking my hand the four of us made our way into the house. There was a few boxes laying around but it was empty.

"Oh my god this place is beautiful." I say looking around.

The stair was split into two and has a tasteful cream carpet going up the middle of them. The floors was a medium color brown not to dark and not to light. I looked up to see a bright chandelier over us.

"All the chandeliers in this house are crystal." Nicole whispers to me.

I looked around and that smiled at everything I saw.

"Take a look around my princess everything here is yours." She says with a smile.

We woudered the house looking at this and that touching things running my hand over the walls and door handles. We ran into Wynonna a few times but I was to wrapped up in what I was looking at to talk to her.

"Looks like She loves the place." Wynonna says

"I more then love the place Wy." I say.

We was in the Kitchen looking around, Wynonna followed us back to the main house after Nicole showed me the Guest house and pool house. I was in awe of everything that had to do with the house but had yet to see anything at all.

"Come on you still have to see the horses, Wy can you keep an eye on the girls." Nicole says as they come runing in the room.

"Sure thing I will show them the masive movie room." she said putting them both in a head lock.

Nicole took my hand and led me back to the car before driving down another paved path.

"When it gets warm out it will be nice to walk down." Nicole said as we slowly made our way down the road.

It took 15 minutes but we soon pulled up to a barn where there was people moving about on the inside.

Nicole got out and made her way around the car to let me out.

"Let me show you our mares." She says leading me inside the barn

My breath got stuck in my chest when I saw them, Two big white as the driven snow mares standing outside their stalls getting brushed down.

"Thats White lightning"Nicole said pointing ot the one at her left.

"And this is Snowflake." She said petting its nose.

"Can I?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Go ahead shes yours." She says

"I dont know how to ride." I say

"I will teach you."

I start to pet the horse and she started bob her head and make happy sounds.

"Give her an apple." Nicole said giving me a apple.

I held the apple out to her and she took it gentle and chewed it happily.

"Come on I want you to meet Oreo." She says taking my hand.

we walked out side the barn and up to a white fence, Nicole put her fingers to her mouth and let out a whisle. It was no more then five minutes when the same white and black spotted horse came thundering up to us.

"Waverly this is Oreo." She says petting hes nose.

I did the same thing and smiled when he shook his head. I turned and looked up at Nicole with the biggest smile and leaned up and kissed her.

"If this is what you do when your not crowned what beautys can you show me when you are." I say.

"Any thing you want to see." Nicole says

NICOLE

The end of the day was full for all of us and now we all sat in the living room watching Tomb Rader when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." I say

Waverly sat up to let me up and I make my way to the door. Opening it I came face to bloody face with the girl from Waverly's school.

"Kate what happened to you?" I asked in shock that she even knew where we where.

"Kate?" Waverly called then popped up next to me

We both looked at her in shock at the state she was in.

"Come in here." Waverly said pulling her into the house

"How did you find me ? Your freezing."

"I'll go get a blanket."Novak says jumping up off of Wynonna.

"I remembered seeing your address in the paper, everyone knows where the English Lady Of Spain lives. Your not that hard to get to." Kate says letting out a violent shiver.

"We have to get you to the hospital you have a broken wrist." Waverly says.

"Lets go." I say going to get our things I pull out one of my extra coats for Kate.

she sticks one arm into the coat and i drape the othe side over her arm and grabbed my keys. Waverly came back with her bage.

"I have your wallet." She says before droping into her bag.

I was glad for that because I did not want to carry that bag right now.

"Wynonna I will call you." I say as Waverly helped Kate out the door.

the drive was quiet for a while until Kate started to warm up she started to feel the pain of her wrist.

"We are almost there." I say looking at here in the rear view mirror.

We pulled into the parking lot and I put the SUV in park and we jumped out. When Kates feet hit the ground she let out a cry of pain and I looked down to see one of her ankles was swollen. Waverly ran around the car and saw the samething as I did. I put the keys in my pocket and scooped Kate up and started to make our way to the ER doors.

"We need to see a doctor." Waverly says pointing back at Kate in my arms.

"Oh my right this way." The nurse says coming out from behind the desk.

We was lucky that it was empty in the ER for once or we would be sitting there forever. We was taken to a room and Waverly was handed a clip board and she filed it out the best she could and gave it back to the nurse when she came back.

"You left out the insurence."

"I Know she a student I dont have that information so I will pay for it with cash." Waverly says

"Youre a good person because it looks like shes going to need a lot." She said

She left us in the room only to replaced by a nurse and a Doctor.

"This looks like its going to take a while I'm going to talk to her parents to try and find out what the hell happened." I say standing

I Snapped a picture of Kate and put my phone back in my pocket. Waverly handed me my wallet and I bent to give her a kiss. I got the adress from Kate and gave her a little pat on the shoulder.

I walked out the room and pulled ou my phone Calling Wynonna. She was technically still a cop since she still worked at the station. I had a very bad felling about what happened and I knew she would be making a arrest.

The drive to the Griffins was short and Wynonna was there before I was for once.

"This place better not blow up." She says pushing off her jeep.

"It wont" I say cliping my gun to my hip.

I was still a Cop just didnt work as many hours as Wynonna this was my last offical month and I was about to make this walked up to the house the other cops stayed back. I knock on the door and it was pulled open to revile an angry man.

"Would you like to tell me why my wife is sitting in the hospital with your daughter?" I asked

He through a punch at me and I side stepped him and he fell to the ground.

"Oh that was a bad idea, asulting a police officer." Wynonna said cuffing him and the other cops ran up to the house.

"You cant do that let him go!" the woman from earlier today says.

"You stay back or you will be next for interfearing." Wynonna says.

"You didn't say you was BPD." she said

"He didnt give anyone the chance to say anything and I'm not here as a police officer I'm here as a concerned parent. Your child showed up at my house 10 miles from here beaten with a broken wrist and spraned ankle."I say

"Whe should have stayed home no one told her to leave the hose where is she If she wanted you to know where she was she would call you."

"You cant keep my child from me!" She yelled

"I'm not shes a adult she will contact you when she is ready. But I promise you that what whatever she whats I will be right there to help her, me and my deviant ways." I say before turning around and making my way back to the car.

"Let him go hes just an asshole." I say.

watching him hop foot to foot in the snow.

"I will let me just write this up." Wynonna said giving me a wink.

I got back in my SUV and made my way back to the hospital. I turned on the radio and one of Waverly's CD's started placing. It made me smile at how happy she was when I told her I was taking her to see Celine, she had a look that made her green eyes light up in the darkness melting my heart.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out and made my way up to the ER doors flashing my badge at the security guard when the buzzer went off. he shook his head and I moved through the hospital to the room that i left Waverly and Kate in.

Waverly was sitting reading through her phone when I walked in.

"Why do you have on your gun?" She asked not looking up.

"I didnt want to be taken by suprise." I say sitting next to her.

"They took Kate to xray they have her anckle wrapped its just a bad sprain."She said and I wrapped my arm around her.

We was at the hospital for another hour before we made our way out to the car. Turns out the sprain was a brake and they had to put a cast on her leg and she was sporting twin bright pink cast. I sprung for the smaller


	4. Chapter 4

WAVERLY

Needless to say I lost my job over the whole Kate Griffin debacle would be a lie, I called it quits when the poor girl had no where to go after that long night in the ER. I just couldn't understand how a parent would beat their child over something they had no control over I would never do that to my kids. Kate is a good kid very smart and caring anything she wants to do she can do but with out the help of her family she wont get very far. Harvard is a very expensive school and while she has a full ride scholarship she is going to need help with the little things like food and personals and money to get around.

So I got to it calculating what it would cost for her to live without the aid of a scholarship then cut that in half and then in half again until I got down to a monthly allowance that was sufficient to live off. Not knowing where to go next I went right to Nicole for her help.

"Nicole I need to talk to you about something." I say walking into her office.

I was looking down at the paper work in my hands that I didn't see the group of men standing in front of her.

"Oh God I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I say stepping back.

"Waverly that's ok you must have had something very important to talk to me about if you left the house, what is it sweetie." Nicole says moving around the men to come to me.

"we I have this plan that I want to put into action sometime this year preferably be for the new school year starts for the Colleges and University's ." I say holding up the papers.

She took the file from me and looked at what I had done, she was quiet for a long moment before she looked at me.

"See this is what I'm talking about if you stop thinking about your own personal wealth and greed you will fucking get somewhere."

She turned from me and went over to her desk placing the file down. I had no clue what was going on and didn't know if I should ask or leave or what, so I just stepped back to let what was going to happen happen.

""How are we going to make a profit then?" one of the men asked.

"Your new, your profit isn't going to come right away but if you take the damn time to hire and train young workers to do the job you will make keep looking for those with experience and that's good we need those but you want the ones that are 1 and 2 years away from retirement or finding ones that do not want to make a career out of this business or those that are only in it for the paycheck. I don't want that in my company and nor should you stop trying to line your pockets and do the damn work, If I don't see any improvement from you in the next few months I will shut you down and hire Someone that will do the damn job." She says looking at them.

They just stood there like they just got yelled at by mummy.

"Don't stand here all day go and get advertising on the job of looking for new workers. Fly them out from California or where ever give them a place to stay with a monthly allowance until pay starts rolling in regularly, if they don't do the work and are only using us for the place to stay and allowances you fire them just like you would if they where on the floor and give them 30 days to vacate." She says sitting down

"Go now." She adds when they don't move.

I watch them go as they grumbled about the work that had to be done.

"Now you come here you little genius." She calls to me.

I walk over to her tentatively not sure about her mood, when Nicole was in a bad mood it was like lightning and thunder in a tornado with the rain flying every witch way.

"I'm not mad anymore you don't have to take your time." She says with a smile.

I pick up my speed and round her desk to lean on it but she pulls me into her lap and kisses my head.

"Thank you for that idea frankly I don't know where I was going if you had not showed up. What is this anyway?" She asks picking up the file.

"Well its something I have been working on for the past few days, After Kate I started to think about the hard time she was going to have with buying food and getting around and finding a job that she can keep while being in school. I thought if we could have a program that they have to apply for to give them monthly allowances and keep a gpa of a 3.0 or above because that's what they start off with they can stay in the program. They will have to have high scores coming out of high school or at lest adequate scores to be eligible. While we cant help every one I feel like if they have more time to focus on there studies we will have a higher graduation rate." I say

Nicole was looking over the papers as I sat in her lap face in readable.

"Yes this looks like a great plan you did an amazing job of putting it together, there will have to be a few tweaks here and there but I don't see why you couldn't present this to other companies." She says.

"Really?" I asked like a child on Christmas.

"Yea really, I will line them up and you knock them out."

I gave her a sweet kiss and stood up.

"Have you eaten?" I asked

"No not yet why?"

"How about we go to that little café down the street and get something to eat." I say leaning on her desk.

"That sounds good but I know what I really want to eat." She says running her hand up my thigh.

I slap her hand way with a laugh and stood up.

"They have your favorite soup and sandwiches. Come on." I say pulling on her arm.

"Oh ok I'm up." Nicole gives a grunt.

" Its not that bad, The snow has melted now its just cold." I say.

We got our things together and made our way down to the café for lunch, it was the beginning of February so they had up the little cute little red plants and hart balloons floating around. Nicole giggled at what she saw as we took a seat to wait.

"Are you ready for our trip we leave Saturday." She says after taking off her coat.

"Yep all packed and ready to go." I say rubbing my hands together

"Well we have to be up early to catch the plane tomorrow, Wynonna said she will be at the house to over see the delivery of everything on Monday and will be ready to move things around on Wednesday when we get back because she knows you wont sleep." Nicole said

"That's true." I say

Nicole Laughed

* * *

NICOLE

Waverly was over the moon when we landed and more so when she saw all the lights coming on. Our flight left much much later then we wanted it to leaving us sitting in the airport all day and now we are here the lights shining bright and My love looking out the window with joy all over her face.

"I'm not much for gambling but you can if you want." She says turning to me.

"No I don't like it but I do enjoy handing out money to people." I say

Waverly grabbed my hand and kissed it before looking back out the window. We pulled up to Caesars Palace and Our door was open for us. I slipped out and held my hand out for Waverly she took my hand and slid out to stand next to me, we stood there for a moment as she took everything in. The bell hop stood by waiting for us to move the Waverly pulled my hand and we made our way inside and up to the check in desk.

"Nicole Haught." I say to the woman.

I turn away from her to look at Waverly looking around and holding tightly to my hand as if she would get lost if she let go.

"OK Mrs. Haught your in Penthouse 2 here is your key enjoy your stay at Caesars Palace." The woman says.

I give her a smile and take the key to the room, Waverly tucks herself into my side and gave a yawn. She was starting to feel the day.

"I'm tired and hungry." She said

"Ok well we can order dinner when we get to the room then you can take a hot shower and fall into bed for the night." I say as we make our way to the elevators.

The ride up was quite and the bell hop was trying not to look at us as I rubbed Waverly's back and kissed her head. What was peoples issue with seeing two women together. The doors opened and we stepped out onto our floor I was ready to fall into bed with my wife and just sleep. I unlock the door and we head in with the boy following after us I gave him a tip and pushed him out the door before closing it.

I turned around an in a few quick steps I was in Waverly's space pulling her into a hug.I kissed her deeply before letting her go.

"What was that about?" She asked smiling.

"Just because I wanted to." I say going over to the phone.

I put in an order for two medium rare stakes with the works and two large oreo shakes. I went to look for Waverly only to find her in the bathroom filling up the tub.

"This is going to feel so good." She says looking at the tub like it was a tall glass of cool water on a hot day.

"You relax and I will put our things away and by the time you are done dinner should be here." I say walking out the room to get our bags.

The next day we stayed in bed all day something we never get to do back home with the girls and Wynonna running around the house getting into trouble.

"I cant wait to move, all that land will give the girls some where to run around and play." She said kissing my neck.

"And Wynonna as well I think she is just as big a kid as Tara and Mandi." I say

"I have to call Kate to see how things are going at her place."

"I don't see how a parent to do that to their own child, she never hurt any one I promise you our kid will never know such hate from us." I say

"Hey I never asked but when we have a baby will it be born a vampire?" She asked with her hands over her head.

"Yes they will be but for the life of me I don't understand how they are able to grow up." I say as Waverly rolled out of the bed going for her phone.

I used this time to go to the bathroom everything in my body was floating and if I didn't pee anytime soon I think I way pee on myself. I was looking at myself in the mirror when Waverly came in and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I didn't think it possible but my hair is more red then before and I need a hair cut." I say running my hands through my hair.

"You need a hair cut my hair is down past my waist." She says

"Then we should go get hair cuts." I say turning to her.

"But you can only get a trim I love you hair long gives me something to hold on to when you ride me." I say kissing her.

As we got dressed Waverly looked up hair salons that had good ratings. Finding one closed by she called to see in they had open chairs, as luck would have it we took the last two seats and she told them we would be there in the next 20 minutes.

"Its not far from here it says it's a 5 minute walk down the strip, lets walk." She says as we walked out the room.

"Nothing wrong with that." I say taking her hand.

We took the walk down the strip and ended up right where the map said. It was a really high end hair salon and we was greeted with a glass of champagne and the chairs where soft.

"Right this way ladies." A woman in black says with a smile.

We walked to the back and me and Waverly was split up.

"You have long hair." I heard Waverly's hair stylist said

I give a little laugh and finished off my drink someone came up and took my glass as the stylist ran her hand through my hair. It didn't Feel like Waverly's hands did but I had to put up with it.

"You have some really red hair please don't say you dyeing it, its two beautiful." My stylist says.

"No I'm just getting a trim nothing grand." I say looking at her in the mirror.

From that point on I just back and let them do there job I really didn't start paying attention to what was going on until she started cutting. I didn't want my hair to be short I just wanted the ends trimmed. I felt anger bubble up in me and I looked over at Waverly to see the stylist had cut way too much of, there was a part that was now shoulder length and she was ready to blow up.

"You cut way too much off." Waverly says through clinched teeth.

One of the other free stylist came rushing over and relived the young stylist and begin to apologize profusely for the other stylist mistake.

"Just finish it I don't want fake hair in my hair." Wave says with a angry sigh.

The older stylist looked at the young woman with the biggest frown that said you are fired but that wasn't something you do in front of clients. I ran my hands over my face Waverly's mood was going to be bad for the rest of the day. She was nowhere near vain but she took great pride in her hair and loved to brush and comb it, I would always run my fingers all the way down to the ends when ever she was standing and it was hanging free.

I looked at my stylist in the mirror.

"That your friend?" she asked

"No my wife." I say

"I'm so sorry, I know that look I have that look plenty of times letting people know I was in a bad mood. My husband hates that face." She says

She went back to trimming my hair and I let out a grunt any chance of getting lucky tonight was out the window. Or any day for a matter of fact it was all up to Celine Dion now to put Waverly in a good mood.

"All done honey and remember to keep any kind of hair dye away from that beautiful red hair of yours." My stylist says as I stand.

"Oh I would never." I say as Waverly walks past me.

"Her cut is on the house since her stylist well you know." The stylist took over Waverly's hair said.

I pilled out my credit card and paid looking back at Waverly who was standing crossed armed at the door.

I walked up to her and leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head and I kissed her cheek. I let out a sigh as she opened the door and walked out leaving me standing in the Salon.

* * *

WAVERLY

Poor Nicole I really didn't mean to fuck up our weekend I just couldn't handle people fucking up anything on me. I wanted to keep my hair Ive had it long all my life and Nicole loves it and I wanted to keep it long. Now look at me I looked nothing like myself I hated it and I tried to not let it bother me but every time Nicole would pull me into a kiss her hands would go right to my hair and I would end up pulling away.

""Nicole?" I called

"Yeah." She comes out the bathroom dressed in one of her suits.

Tonight was the night I had been waiting for since she told me in January tonight was Celine night and I didn't want to go into this treating her like she did something wrong and make her feel worst then what she did.

"I know I fucked up this weekend by being mad over my hair, but I have always felt ugly without it. Champ would always make me keep it cut this short and I hated it, I just stopped cutting it and he would call me ugly but it made me feel beautiful. And when that woman cut it after I told her what I wanted it just got to me now I feel ugly and unwanted." I say looking down.

"Baby you will never be ugly to me no matter what you do or do not have. You could be devoid of any hair all over you body and I will still love you." She says.

"But I don't know what to do with this look at it."

"I am looking at it and it looks fine just give it a good brush and you will look just fine just like my English Lady I fell in love with." She says running her fingers through my hair.

She was so gentle as she brushed my hair, she pushed some behind my ears and leaned in and kissed me.

"You are beautiful never forget that." Nicole says

After that long moment we found ourselves enjoying one of the most amazing shows that I have ever seen. We were right up front where we could see everything, she even reached out and spoke to me a few times. Never in my life did I ever think that I would be talking to my first crush. Shes not a crush any more now that I have Nicole but I still find her beautiful and amazing.

At dinner we talked and had deep talks about music and families. I told her about me wanting to have kids as soon as the wedding was past. She told me about her three sons and how her life seemed to change once she had them. After an amazing dinner we parted ways and Nicole and I went out for a drink.

"Did that woman just hit on you?" I ask as we sat at the table

"I'm not sure I not worried about her." Nicole said pulling my chair closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was thinking that we are in the back of the bar and its dark, maybe we can test out your self-control." She says running her hand up my thigh.

I leaned in and kissed her as I felt her rubbing me.

"Oh someone didn't ware any underwear." She whispered in my ear.

"I took them off before we left I was going to some how get you alone and show you." I say turning my head into her neck.

"Oh you little vixen you wanted me to do this."

"Yes." I say

I jump when Nicole pushes two fingers into me without any warning. I moan into her neck and bite down when the waitress came back with our drinks. Nicole started to thrust into me without any thought or concern for what could happen if we was busted. I let out a little grunt and sit a little closer to the edge of the chair, I grab Nicole's arm when a group of people pasted by us and I let go when I felt the was out of ear shot.

"All I wanted to do all night was get between your legs and taste you. You just so damn tempting." She whispers in my

Nicole wrapped her other arm around me as if she was hugging me and started to thrust harder. I start to moan softly into her neck and kiss her pulse.

"I can feel you squeezing my fingers, just let go."

My body acted on its own and my back arched and I let out a long moan, her fingers stilled and she kissed my lips before pulling her hand away. Bringing two fingers to her mouth she sucked them clean. I grabbed my drink and took a gulp be for looking at her.

"That was new." I say laughing.

"Well I can always take you in back and put your legs over my shoulders." Nicole says

"Nope that's enough of the sex in public I am willing to have right now. But I have had dreams about you taking me on your desk." I say kissing her.

"I think its time for us to go." She says standing.

The ride back to the Hotel was long due to traffic and we was in the middle of making out when Nicole's phone rung. She would have let it ring if it wasn't Wynonna's ring tone.

"Yep?"

I was kissing down her neck.

"What happen?"

I stopped and looked up at her.

"Ok we will be home in the morning." Nicole hung up the phone

"Whats wrong?"

"Tara got jumped in school she's beaten up really good and one of the girls cut her face with a box cutter. Mandi has a broken arm from trying to help her, we have to get home to press charges." She says hitting numbers on her phone.

I listen as she called in a privet jet to be ready in the next hour, I sat back and started to think about my girls how the hell does this happen they are good girls.

"Come on baby were here." Nicole says opening the door.

Up in our room we got the rest of our things packed before heading back down to the waiting town car that was going to take us to the airport. The ride was long Nicole was on the phone with Wynonna again talking about the surgery Tara was going to need to close the gaping gash on her face. She gave her the go ahead and told her we was going to meet her at the hospital.

I started to get angry at the fact that the school didn't do anything about the group of girls that was giving Tara trouble the first 10 million times I said something to them about it. And I knew it was the same six girls I just had a feeling.

"It was those girls." I say looking over at her.

"Yes they are holding them now for assault with a deadly weapon since they all had some kind of cutting object in hand. Tara has a number of cuts and gashes on her from where they attacked her and Mandi has to have a forearm cast ." She says as we pulled into the tarmac.

* * *

NICOLE

We didn't even go home we just went right to the hospital where Wynonna was waiting for us. I was glad for the first time I left the car at the airport because that saved us time from having to go home to drop things off. Wynonna gave Waverly a strange look and I shook my head knowing she was going to say something about her hair.

"So what's going on where what are they doing with the girls who did this?" Waverly asked as we stood around Tara's bed.

"They all confessed once they learned that they will be going to juvenile hall in hopes that they would not be going. The DA said she wasn't going to let them slide and are charging them all for assault with a deadly weapon. They tried to back out but with all the cameras in the school they got two angles of the a assault." Wynonna said

Waverly was running her hand through Tara's hair and Mandi was holding tight to Wynonna. I ran my hands through my hair and was about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Looks like you have some Company Miss Haught." She said looking at Tara.

Tara only gave a grunt and moaned in pain when she tried to smile, Waverly kissed her forehead and I took her hand.

"Well everything checks out good She may have some nerve damage but we wont know for sure until she is able to smile and talk without pulling the stitches. But I have a feeling that she will be ok, there is no drooping of the eye or mouth." She says

"Will she need PT?"I ask

"That remains to be seen like I said we wont know until the stitches are out and she can move her face without pain. I'm going to give her a prescription for Demerol for pain Zorvolex for anti-inflammatory and amoxicillin for an antibiotic. We found some rust in some of the wounds and we clean them as best we could but that should keep them from getting infected." Dr. Linx says.

"When can she go home?" I ask

"Well her blood work is clear and everything looks great I don't see why she cant go home today. Keep her face covered and clean and she should be ok oh and for now keep her eating soft foods so she pull at the stitches we should be able to eat solids in a week or two." She said handing me the prescriptions.

"The nurse will be back with your discharge papers." She said before leaving the room.

"I'm going to make sure the school pays for what they let happen." I say

"What do you mean?" Wynonna asks.

"Waverly says that she has been the office a number of times with Tara and Mandi about these girls and all they did was push it under the table. Waverly do you have any paper work saying you have talked to the school?" I ask.

"Yes its in a file in your office, every time you file a report in the school you have to fill out a form and you get a carbon copy." She says

"Ok I'm going to call the lawyers now." I say walking out the room

I got on the phone with Patrick and started to talk to him about suing the school for not taking action against the six girls. He told me that he would get right on it and call me back. I hung up and stood looking around the hall my baby girl was hurt and I couldn't go out and do what I normally would do to get back at them. I didn't believe in takin the blood of a child. But I could scare the hell out of them but never take there blood.

Pulling at my shirt I walked back into the room to find Waverly helping Tara get dressed the nurse was talking to Wynonna about how to make sure Mandi kept her cast dry and was handing her some strange baggy looking thing. I moved over to the bad as Tara zipped up her hoodie and put on the hood I kissed her head and bent down to put her shoes on.

"Well we cant go back to the old house because I took the last of the boxes and beds to the new house yesterday before all this happened so its empty. The new house is all kinds of out of order but the rooms are set up the way Waverly said before yo left all that needs to be done to them is be made." She says pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"Ok we can go there no big deal um we will stop and get Tara's pills and some dinner you take the girls and we will be there as soon as we can." I say.

We all walked out to Wynonna's Jeep and I kissed both girls after Waverly did and we made our way back to our SUV. When I got in Waverly's eyes were red and her Fangs was on clear view.

"Waverly Calm down you can not go after kids." I say

"I don't want the kids a want the parents, do you know how they get away with there kids doing whatever they want they donate to the school district and everything goes away. But not this time if Patrick doesn't fix this I will do it myself." She says licking her fangs.

I reached out and slapped her, her face changed back and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked

"

You can not go out there killing people because you want to there are too many of them and it will all come back to us and I for one do not want to see you in prison so forget what you are thinking." I say growling at her.

I snapped my fangs at her and she leaned back away from me letting out a growl but submitting to me. This is the first time I ever showed my Alpha side to Waverly I normally show that to the people I work with or when I hunt but never to Waverly simply because I can be a little mean.

"We have to take care of this the right way if we want the right outcome, just let Patrick do his job." I say looking out the window.

It was starting to rain and I saw lightning flash across the sky before thunder ripped through the air.

"I'm sorry I just want them to pay for not doing anything about this I filed so many complaints and they never did a thing." She said running her hand through her hair that had grown a few inches since the hair cutting accident.

" I know that but now is the time to hit them where it would hurt." I say taking her had in mine.

I kissed her hand and started the car and pulled out the parking lot. We started on out drive to our stops, we both went in to Walgreens to wait for Tara and Mandi's Medicine. While we was waiting Waverly went to get an Ice Cream sandwich and she sat down next to me and started to eat. I noticed that Waverly ate when she was upset and then would use me as her own personal workout gym and I didn't mind at all, but I didn't want her to use sex to make her feel better.

Once our time was up I walked over and paid for the medicine and the ice cream and we left. We then stopped at a Luke's to get take out and a pint of his chicken soup and a pint of his mashed potato. Tara loved his chicken soup and mashed potato's so she wouldn't feel left out when everyone was eating burgers and fries.

Once on the road Waverly started to go through her phone when it started to ring.

"Hello?"

She looked over at me.

"Hi Philip why are you calling me?"

I looked at her then back at the road.

"A Willa who?"

I stopped at a light and Waverly put the phone on speaker.

"There is a Willa Krill clamming to be your sister when I set up a time to meet her she just brushed me off and told me she would just come to you."

"Philip what was this woman like?" I asked

"Very as you say sketchy, She is clearly looking for money she has two kids so you need to look out for her Lady Waverly she seems like the type of person to use that to her advantage." He says

"Is there anything more we should know?" Waverly asked.

"Yes she is dating a man named BoBo Del Rey known drug addict and likes to think he is a con artist but he can con a blind man." Philip says

"I will keep a close eye on here whereabouts as far as I can I have her passport on watch at Logan International but once she is there I can't keep an eye on her." He added.

"OK we will keep an eye out Philip thank you for calling." Waverly said.

He said his goodbyes and she hung up the phone I looked at her then back at the road.

"I don't need this Nicole, why are people coming after me for money?"

"Because they think you are an easy target be it that you are new to all this they think you're just going to through money at them to make them go away." I say taking her hand in mine.

armaking any rush to get to the house.

"After lunch I'm going to take a shower." Waverly said with a sigh.

"Ok I'm going to make the bed and do the same thing after you maybe we can watch tv ." I say

"That sounds nice." She says as we pull up into the open garage.

I opened my door and got out pulling the food bags out the back set I told myself to come back for the other bags but knowing me I will leave them. Wynonna opens the door as the garage door closed I looked around for the girls not hearing a sound it the house.

"They are watching tv in the living room I even think Tara fell to sleep." Wynonna says taking a bag from me.

"Wow did you clean in here?" I ask walking feather into the kitchen.

"I had to do something with this energy I was thinking about going out to shoot but then it started to rain.

Waverly sighed and started to ask Wynonna if she knew a woman by the name Willa Krill. When Wynonna said no she went on to tell her about what Philip had said that she would try to con some money out of her.

"Don't worry Wave I wont let anything happen your my sister and I'll be damned if I let someone come in here and try something." Wynonna says wrapping her arm around her.

The two looked content in just hugging each other so I just left them to it and went about unpacking the bags.

"Girls come eat!" I call.

I was going to have to get use to this house being as big as it is. Tara came slowly walking in holding her sides and sat down at the table with a grunt.

"You in pain baby?" Waverly asked walking over.

Tara gave a nod and I brought over a bottle of Gatorade and three pills.

"Take this and eat some potato's and then you can go to sleep." I say as she slowly swallowed them down.

We all sat around the table eating and talking about our trip and what we did. I sat aback and watched Tara slowly stop eating and her eyes began to droop.

"Ok looks like some one is tired Wave can you come help me with her?" I ask

I picked Tara up and we headed up stairs to her room, the girls room was on the east side of the house while ours was on the west side. Both had large rooms with en suite bathrooms her bed faced the large windows that was uncovered and that made me make a note to stay home tomorrow to start putting to house together with Waverly. I set Tara down on the bed and took off her shoes.

"I don't think you will be getting up any more today so lets get you showered change your bandages and get you into something comfortable." I say unzipping her hoodie.

Waverly handed me a wash cloth and towel before going to find Tara something baggy pjs to put on so it wouldn't hurt her ribs. I took her into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let it warm up helping her take off her shirt I frowned when she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Can you turn around." She said softly.

"Oh my bad." I say covering my eyes and turning around.

I heard the shifting of clothes and some grunts before I got the ok to turn back around. The shower was half frosted but I could see the bruises on her back and ribs and my blood started to boil. She had what seemed to be millions of cuts and stitches where the cuts were to deep to heal on there own. I ran a hand over my face to try and stop the anger from building up, I sat down on the toilet and put my head in my hands. I had to let the law handle this I couldn't go out guns blazing this had to work out legally.

"Mom can you help?"

"Sure."

I stood up and walked over to the shower and opened the door. She held the soapy wash cloth to me and turned her back to me I started to gently was her back getting the dried blood off and handing it back. I shut the door and let her wash the soap off and turn off the shower. We got her dried off wrapped her ribs and Waverly started to clean her face, once done we gave her a kiss on her head and left her to fall to sleep.

I closed her door and let out an angry growl that moved through my whole body.

"I need to go see the DA." I say walking down the hall.

"Let me come with you." Waverly said running to catch up with me.

"No you stay here I need to do this and you need to stay, I promise I will not do something stupid." I say as we walked down the stairs.

I turned to her and gave her a kiss before grabbing my keys and heading out to the car.

* * *

WAVERLY

Nicole has been gone for hours now and I was starting to worry, she told me she wasn't going to do some thing stupid and I believe her. But she hasn't called or texted and it was going on 8pm and for February that was long past after dark. I picked up my phone to call her when I heard her whisper my name. I look out the window to see her eyes flash gold at me through the rain and I went out to see what she was doing.

When I reached her she was covered in mud and blood, blood that was clearly hers.

"What the hell happened?" I say as she falls into my arms.

I took the Keys into my hands and picked her up and took her into the house. I was lucky that WynonnaI was lucky that Wynonna and Novak was at the guest house unpacking and Mandi was up in her room sleeping her painkiller off. I walked quickly up the stair to our bathroom where I sat her on the toilet and started to strip her close off her.

"Bill Watts did this, the ugly biker that I saved you from when we meant. The Cops got him but I had to get out of there I did some fast talking but they took me to the ER anyway. I waited til I was alone and slipped out."

"I'm going to kill him." I say pulling off her shirt.

She held open her mouth and showed me her bloody knuckles.

"Already have they should have found him dead in his cell by now, I ripped out his throat then got sick on the way home. Can I have my toothbrush." She says slowly standing.

I gave her the toothbrush and she started to brush her teeth like she couldn't get them clean enough.

"What about finger prints and DNA?" I ask

"When we change so does our body our finger prints get distorted and Our saliva is just like water nothing in there, they cant get any blood DNA at that time because it brakes down and becomes like red water in less we set out to sire someone that way there are no mistakes." Nicole says.

"And the cameras?"

"Disruption plus I was moving to fast for them to have seen me if I didn't do that." She says stripping off the rest of her clothes.

"Burn these his blood is on them ." She says handing me the bundle of clothes.

I walked into the room and turn the fireplace up before dropping the clothes in the fire and poked at it twice with the wood poker before putting the poker away and watched the clothes burn. That was a good suit one of the very few that she would wear all day she normally would come home and change but she has a few that she would stay in all day and I liked that one a lot too she looked good in white.

I heard the shower shut off and I moved over to the dresser to pull out something for her to wear. Nicole came out in a towel and sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I haven't had to kill someone in a long time I let my anger get the best of me I shouldn't have killed him." She says in a dry tone.

"If you hadn't the I would have then we both would have been in the shits." I say man I have been listening to Wynonna talk to much.

I ran my hands through her wet hair and softly kissed her.

"Minty fresh." I say softly making her smile.

Nicole laughed and sat up and stated to take off her towel and started to put on her clothes. I stood up and took her towel back to the bathroom to hang up and dry, I cleaned up the bathroom and turned off the light. When I came out Nicole was under the covers fast to sleep. I walked down stairs to lock up the house and check the windows Bull got off his bed in the kitchen and started to follow me around the house.

"Well I cant sleep Bull do you want to help me pick out a puppy for you and the girls?" I asked picking him up.

He let out a loud bark and I shushed him so he let out a quiet bark and we headed to the office where me and Wynonna set the computers up while Nicole was gone. I sat down and powered up my mac.

"First things first Bull I need to order a new Mac." I say when it was taking forever to boot up

She had seen better days and now it was time to buy a new one so once I was in the browser I went to the Apple site and put together my new Mac. I planed on keeping this one for as long as I could as well so it had to have the space and speed that I needed. Once that was all done I looked up all the things that I may need to go with it, Then I hit the order button. It didn't take long to get my order conformation and I hit print on the screen, I hated not having these things so I always printed receipts and Conformations.

"OK Bull they say they want a Great Dane lets see what we can find." I say as I looked up adoption sites.

I had to go through every site I could find before finding a puppy. It was a Harlequin Dane puppy from an German adoption group in Europe. I looked over its health reports and shot records and thought deeply about it before sending the email. I was glad I was fluent in German and a few other languages because it wouldn't look right trying to get a puppy from a German with English. I hit send and looked down at Bull and smiled.

"Here's to getting a answer back soon" I say kissing his head.

He gave a hushed bark as I went to power down the laptop my email went off. Clicking on the email icon it opened right up. I read through the email and was surprised that they knew who I was and said they would be happy to send a puppy for the cost of the adoption fee and price of the flight since they don't normally send to America they normally drive their puppies to where they need to go. She gave me the time she would be up til she will leave the office. She gave her name and number and signed off with an happy good night.

I pulled out my check book that I only used for business and gave her a call. She answered in a very business manner and I introduce myself She laughed and we started to talk about how she knew of me. We talked about this and that for a short moment before she asked me witch puppy I was looking at. I told her that I had my eye on Athena and another puppy named Thor. And since we have so much land and I didn't want Nicole fighting over the puppy with the girls I just got them both.

I gave her the check number and waited if it to go through like I knew it would she put me on hold to get all the information that I would needed. I was petting Bull when she came back and told me she just sent me a conformation email and a email telling me the flights and days the puppies will be in. Looking at the email I saw what they would be in this weekend so I was going to have to make up a reason to go into Boston alone. We said a few words and I thanked her and wished her a goodnight before hanging up.

"Ok Bull you will have two new friends to play with come Saturday." I say holding him up and looking into his brown eyes.

We both let out a yawn and I leaned in to shut down the laptop. Standing I put Bull down and walked back into the kitchen to let Bull out to do his business before going to bed for the night. He came back in and shook off the rain before following me up stairs to check on the girls. Jane was with Tara and Maura was with Mandi, Bull followed me down the hall to our room and jumped on the bed I closed our door and turned off the fireplace once I was sure the suit was gone and made a mental note to clean it out tomorrow. Climbing into bed Nicole rolled over and pulled me to her and put her face in my neck, I kissed her head and closed my eyes and let out a sigh. This was perfect I had my family a great house and a wife that was willing to die for me, It has to get better then this.

When I woke up Bull was laying next to me and Nicole was gone, I heard I loud bang and Wynonna bitching about Nicole dropping something on her foot. I sat up and yawn rubbing Bull's head He was a Chinese Crested Chihuahua mix with tuffs of hair on his head feet and tail that always made me laugh, he rolled over for me to rub his belly I gave it a tickle and got out of bed. I took a shower and dressed for the day and made my way down stairs to find Nicole And Wynonna in the living room moving things around.

They had the tv up on the wall shelves full, empty boxes lay crushed on the floor waiting to be taken out.

"Morning baby you missed the last of the work." Nicole said with a big smile before kissing me.

"You two unpacked everything?" I asked looking at Wynonna

"I did somethings just not as much as Nicole, I helped with the heavy lifting." She said sitting down.

"Where's the girls?"

"Up stairs with Novak Putting up curtains in their rooms." Nicole said picking up the boxes

"Come on Wynonna we aren't done." She said from outside

Wynonna got up with a huff and grabbed the rest and followed her outside.I walked into the kitchen and started to fill Bull's bowls with fresh food and water before going about getting me something to eat. I was half way through my fruity pebbles when Novak walked in.

"Tara is very picky about her things I watched her rearrange things 5 different times before she was happy the way they were." She says sitting at the table with me.

"Yeah she has really bad OCD the therapist says it more then likely stems from her time with that man and not having control over what happen to her and how things was kept." I say pushing my now empty bowl away.

"What about Mandi she never shows any problems?"

"She internalizes things never says no to things even if she doesn't want them, Does whatever she's told when she's told no matter what it means. She has bad ulcers in her small intestine and stomach." I say getting up to wash my dish.

"I feel bad for them I mean I know they have it good now but what they have been through that's horrible." Novak says running her hands through brown hair.

I didn't like to talk about the girl's problems to people other then Nicole and Wynonna but if Novak was going to be around I was going to have to talk to her about things she wanted to know.

"Waverly can I ask you something that may sound completely crazy?" She asked sounding a little scared to ask

"Yes what is it?"

"Well this is going to sound crazy because there is just no way they are real but I have seen it a number of times and there is no other way I can think to explain it."

"Ok"

"Is Wynonna a um is she a Is Wynonna a vampire?"

I wasn't expecting that but I couldn't let it go in answered because I didn't want her to feel crazy.

"Yes she is and yes despite what everything and one says vampires are real. Wynonna is a day walker and can do everything you can do, the stories that you hear about them are not true. They can eat garlic and go into churches day walkers don't have to be invited in we can go where we like and we have to play dead if we are injured in a way that we should be dead and you can NOT go talking about it to other people." I say.

Novak backed up from me and sat back down.

"what do you mean we?"

"I'm one too and so is Nicole. Nicole is my Sire and Wynonna is her Sire."

"Ok this sounds way too crazy maybe I should have kept that question to myself, because unless you can prove it I'm just going to lay back down and start my day over." She says standing.

I let out a sigh I new when the time came time Novak was going to want proof and the only other way I could prove it to her way to show her. So taking a deep breath I started slowly waling over to he so she could see my face change and my fangs pop. She backed up until she hit the wall and I kept advancing until I was close enough to her to be at arms length. She lifted her hand and touched my face and poked at my red eye and I backed up with a growl.

"That hurt." I said my voice deeper then normal.

"your not going to hurt me?" she asked.

"Why would I do that your my friend you never did anything to me." I say smiling.

"Ok ok Can you not can you make your face normal now its freaking me out." She says and I turn away to go back to making me some coffee.

Wynonna came into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Novak she went to walk over to her and She held out her hand to stop her. Novak looked at her for a long moment before cupping her face in her hands and giving her a tentative kiss.

"What's wrong?" Wynonna asked.

"You're a Vampire and I'm ok with that." She said looking into Wynonna's eyes

"Um…." Wynonna looked back at me.

"She asked and I showed her." I say before taking a sip of my coffee.

"We knew there was something cool about you!"

We all turned to see Mandi and Tara coming from the back stairs.

"How much did you hear?" I ask

"All of it We saw you." Tara said softly

I put my cup down and look at Nicole she gave a shrug and so did knew that we was going to have to have this talk with the girls but we didn't think they would find out like this.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

WAVERLY

I kept thinking about the talk we had with the girls and Novak that wasn't the way I wanted them to find out but I guess if it was it time then it was just time. I know find Myself at the airport to pick up Thor and Athena, I had to sneak and take Nicole's SUV because it was digger then mine and the crates was very large, I folded the seats down and made my way to pick up. Just as I was walking up to the counter my phone rung.

"Yes Nicole." I say

"Why did you take my car?" She asks with a laugh.

"Because I have to pick up something really big and your SUV is bigger then mine." I say before putting her on mute.

"Pick up for Waverly Haught." I say quickly.

"You cant just go around taking my things, I think you need to be punished." She purred the ending

"As much as that sound amazing and I will be willing to take my punishment tonight, I promise that me taking your SUV will bring you a surprise that you will love." I say showing the woman two forms of ID.

Nicole laughed.

"Ok if you promise to have surprises then I think I can deal with that." She says

"Good because you will love this and I worked hard on it, got to go love you." I say quickly and hung up.

I didn't want Nicole to hear the happy yelps of the puppies as the rolled them out. I signed for them and we made our way to the waiting SUV, they slipped them in and closed the back. I thanked them and walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

"OK guy and girl we have to go back to Petsmart to pick up you some food and toys and let you out to stretch your legs. I say making my way out of the airport parking lot. On the ride back to the store, I having stopped there before to get collars and leashes for them, they yelped and barked happily and stopped when I hushed them.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out the car and walked around to the back to put the collars and leashes on them.

"Now stay" I say open Athena's crate. She sat waiting for me to dress her then waited for me to do the same to Thor.

"Come." I say and they jump out the back.

I hit the close button and started to make my way into the store only stopping once for them to pee and poop in the designated bathroom spot before going inside. I spent way too much in the store on toys and two beds when my plan was only to go in for cat food for the cats a small bag for Bull and two bags for Thor and Athena to tie them over til we go shopping again. The poor boy that pushed my dog food out let out a grunt when loading it in the SUV behind the crates. I put the beds and smaller bags on top of the food and closed the door before putting the puppies back in there crates I had to help them back up into the back since the were too small to jump up into the back for now.

I thanked the boy for doing a job I clearly could have done on my own and I go in to make the ride home The ride was always shorter then its 20minute drive and I was glad I didn't run into any traffic on my way. I hit the call button on my phone as I stopped at the gate.

"Yes mommy?" Tara answered Nicole's phone

"What are you doing with your moms phone" I asked.

"She told me to answer it her hands are wet, she dropped her ring down the drain."

"Tara!" I here Nicole yell.

"Well tell here I said forget that for now and her you and Mandi come outside, Im at the gate and I have a surprise for you all." I say

I can hear Tara talking to the both of them then hear Nicole give a victory yelp when I guess she got her ring back.

"OK we are going outside now." Nicole says into the phone.

"You get your ring back?" I ask

"Yes I have to put the pipe back on the sink but I have it." She says

"Ok well Im coming now see you in a minute." I say before hanging up.

The ride up the drive took 2 minute only because I didn't go flying up it like it was a race track like Nicole and Wynonna did. I noticed that the horses where our walking the grounds and made a note to remind Wynonna to put them back since she lets them out on days that the weather is good. Then I saw Wynonna and Novak walking after them deep in conversation. I gave a shrug and started back up the drive finally coming to a stop in front of the house. Getting out I waved them over as I walked to the back of the SUV.

They walked over and I open the door.

"Surprise." I say as Athena and Thor started to bark at them.

They stood shocked for a moment be for Tara and Mandi started to try and quickly open the crates.

"Hold on there are rules ok." Say smacking there hands away.

"OK." They say together.

"You have to take one of them out everyday for walks and feed one twice a day once in the morning before school and once in the evening. They will have a fenced in area that you will have to keep clean for when it rains and you cant take them for a walk. You have to bathe them and train them, they both know the basic sit and stay but the rest is up to you. Nicole the same goes for you everything I just said or I will take over and they will be mine to do whatever I want with them." I say looking at them.

"Now this one is a girl and her name is Athena and this one here is a boy and his name is Thor, you two get to pick one and the other is Nicole's." I say and Nicole's face lit up and she started to look at the puppies. I could tell she was leaning on Thor.

"We want Athena." Mandi says opening the crate.

They put the leash on her and made there way into the house Nicole did a fist pump and open Thor's crate and put his leash on and helping him out the back.

"So this is what the late night call was about that you had to leave me hanging for the other night." She says as Thor sniffed her leg.

"Yes Im sorry I will make it up to you tonight if your not to busy playing with you new puppy." I say kissing her.

" As corny as this sounds the only thing I want to play with is you." She says pulling me to her and nipped at my neck.

I giggled and started to pull away but she kept a strong hold on me and I felt her sucking hard. I pulled away from her.

"Nicole you better hope this is gone by Monday I have that meeting with Johnson and Johnson." I say putting my hand up to my neck.

"It will I promise." She says kissing me.

Nicole went around to the passenger back door and opened it and started to unload it.

"Come Thor" She said dropping the leash and walkin to the house

Thor ran after her ears flapping in the wind and stumbling over his own big feet. I grabbed the bags and beds and made my way into the house. When I got indoors Bull was barking his head off and playing his little heart out with Thor.

"Bull Thor calm down." I say and they both stop barking and start playing quietly.

Nicole made another trip to the car and came back with the last bag and once she put that away she went to play with Thor and bull. There was a buzz from the intercom letting me know some one was at the gate.

"Yes?" I say hitting the button

"FedEx with a delivery for Waverly Haught." A woman said.

I looked at the screen to see the FedEx truck waiting at the gate, I hit the open button I went to stand outside. The truck pulled up and the woman got out the truck and went around to the back to get something. She came back with a large box and a little box.

"Sign here." She says handing me the little electronic box.

"I signed my name and she handed me the box I looked down at the lable on the box and grunted. I forgot that I had ordered a new MacBook with everything that was going on. I took the box in the house and Let Nicole know I was going to the office and mad my way through the house. I was in the Office when I heard the thunder of paws coming down the hall then Nicole showed up in the door way.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Well I got a new MacBook pro with everything I needed for it, my old Macbook is running slow for some reason. I tried everything even took it to Apple and they cant find out what is wrong with it. So I backed up all my files on my portable hard drive and got a new one." I say as I started to sign in.

Nicole walked over and watched me work she was looking out the window when I was done so I stood up between her legs. I started to kiss up and down her neck I pushed her shirt up to under her breast and ran my nails over her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Some thing I never done before." I say running my hands over her lower stomach.

I looked over her shoulder to see the door was shut and wonder shortly when that happened. But that quickly passed and I went back to what I was doing, I was rubbing gentle and watched as the bulge in her jeans became bigger. Once I was sure she was ready I pulled down her jeans and kneeled down.

"Whoa Wave no don't you don't have to do this." She says pulling me up.

" I want to thank you very much its some thing I have been thinking about for a very long time." I say kissing her.

I had been thinking about it for a long time but the more I would go down on Nicole the more I felt like her alpha side wasn't being satisfied when it came to that part of her. I looked up at her before taking a long lick from bottom to all the way up the shaft up to the very tip. Nicole let out a labored breath and leaned back on the desk and grabbed the side. I did that a few times before taking a deep breath and taking her cock into my mouth, I wasn't a porn star and I had no idea what I was doing but I knew enough to know all of her wasn't going to fit in my mouth.

Nicole grabbed my shoulders and watched me with hooded eyes. I started to get in to the swing of things and was enjoying myself when there was a knock at the door.

"Fucking hell….WHAT!" Nicole called

I didn't stop my actions of one second, I pulled all the way back ran my tongue around the head and sucked her back into my mouth.

"I'm going to take the girls to the store to pick out dinner." Wynonna said with a laugh

It was clear that she could hear and smell what was going on in the room.

"Yea ok go." Nicole said.

I sucked in and held her there before letting her out with a pop. I stood up and kissed her I was going to finish her off wit my hand when she grabbed me and turned me around to face the desk and lifted up my skirt. She ripped down my tong and pushed herself inside.

"Oh my god."I say with my face in the desk.

"Fuck." She moaned with her face in my neck.

I started to pushed back into her to get her to start moving with me. Nicole started to move with me grunting in my ear along with my moans. I started to pull her in deeper and deeper and I reached back and pulled her face around to kiss me as I sat up. I could feel her deep inside me and I felt the familiar sensation of her knot pushing into me then she stopped. I could feel something rubbing the inside of me, the same feeling I felt the first night me and Nicole used condoms. She pulled away and put her face in my neck moaning and holding on to the desk I heard the wood split and I parts fell to the floor

"Fuck me." She said and started moving again.

I wanted to pull away because it kid of hurt but then that passed and all I could feel was Nicole pressed against my cervix before she popped and I felt myself being filled. She did a few quick thrust in me and let out a growl that I never heard before, then I realized that it was coming from me as well. I felt it, it was like my cervix was a sponge sucking up everything it could and Nicole just kept giving and giving and I sucked it up.

"You ok?" She whispered after everything stopped.

"Yes I'm fine." I say breathing just as heavy as her.

We was quiet for a moment before it hit us both.

"Oh shit!" we both said.

Nicole pulled out and pushed her cock in her jeans a zipped them up.

"What do I do?!" I asked looking at looking at her.

My thong was ripped and on the chair and I was shocked, there was nothing I could do at this moment the damage was done and as much as I don't want to admit it.

"Your going to be pregnant." Nicole said running her hands through her hair.

NICOLE

Its been six weeks six long weeks since that day in my home office and we have both been scared to do anything. We put off going to the doctors in fear of what was going to be said, we both knew what was going to be would make out but once it got out of hand I would go to take a cold shower and get myself off and Waverly would do the same in one of the guest bathrooms. Now we sat in the Doctors office waiting to get the test back Waverly was sitting on the table in the paper gown while I sat in the chair looking through the phone trying to keep myself calm. The door opened and the doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

"Well ladies let me be the first to say congratulation you are going to be mommies." Dr. Palmer said.

While we was nervous about this and wasn't really ready for it but when she said that we both lit up and I stood and took Waverly's hand. She pulled over the ultrasound machine and told Waverly to lay back. She started to move the little mouse looking thing around on her stomach before stopping and pointing at the screen.

"See there is your baby." She said hitting a few buttons.

She hit a few more buttons and the room filled with sounds of a tiny heart beat. Waverly looked like if she wasn't laying down she would have fainted I on the other hand had to lean more on the bed to keep myself from falling.

"You two are very lucky mommies there is a strong heart beat." She said hitting a few more buttons and two black and white pictures came out of the printer.

"Here you go I want to see you back here as soon as you come back from your honeymoon for your eight week check up. I will set up an appointment with the nurse." She said standing and giving us a smile she left us alone.

"What are Acacia and Nicolas going to say when they find out?" Waverly asks

"I guess we will find out in the next few days, we leave on the tomorrow." I say as I bring over Waverly's clothes.

I watched her dress with such hunger in my soul that it took all of me not to take her right here. We didn't have time for my wants we had to get home and finish packing what we will need before leaving in the next few days.

"Nicole?"

"Huh Yea?" I ask when she shook me.

"I said are you ready to go, where were you just now?" She asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about what we needed to do before leaving on the tomorrow. I have to be sure that Kate knows all she needs to know about the house." I say as we walk out the room.

"Nicole Kate has been staying with us since March I'm sure she knows all about the house and the pets, plus she will have the workers to keep an eye on the horses and the security to keep an eye on her." She says stopping to pick up her appointment card.

We made our way out the office and I was holding her hand when I looked over and smiled at the young couple walking past us yapping at each other like to birds. I opened the door for Waverly before walking around and getting into the car. I smiled as I took in the new smell of the BMW i8, we just picked her up before coming to the Doctors office and I haven't yet to open her up. Thank god for the highway.

"I can't wait to go see your childhood home." Waverly says

I smile and start the car I never found anything special about where I grew up but now I just couldn't wait to show Waverly everything that I did growing up. I was never happy there and always wanted to leave as soon as I could but now I know that was because I was missing Waverly in my life, Now I couldn't see myself going back without her.

"You do know that we have to tell Wynonna." Waverly says.

"Yes I know I'm sure she already knows but we will tell her when we get home." I say

It was still early in the day so picking up the girls from school wasn't on the list of things to do right away, Novak was at work so that just left us and Wynonna something that was hard to come by. The drive was quiet and Waverly was humming a Diana Krall song, I loved how she could just fall into a song.

"Baby do you know where we are?" I ask as I pull the car to a stop.

She looked around and gave a little smile before she opened the door and got out. I follow her out and walked around to walk next to her.

"This is where we first meant." She said turning to me with a smile.

"Yea you looked like a vison standing here wait your tire iron ready to fight off that asshole." I say.

"I thought I was done for at that point but you came in as my knight in shining armor to save me." Waverly says wrapping her arms around me.

"I'd do it all over again every time if that's how I had to meet you that way. But I wish I would have been there for you before Champ." I say wrapping my arms around her.

"That's in the past ware not going to worry about him tomorrow we leave to start our life all over again."

TBC in the next Story 'The Perfect Ending.'


End file.
